The Big Battle
by MetaKnight0011
Summary: Ash is back in the Kanto Region now that he is a Pokémon Master. He soon learns that Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket, is his father. But two new figures arrive to take him down. Can he stop them from taking over the world with the help from his friends? Especially if one has a team of legendaries. Can Ash defeat them or will they conquer the world. I need more reviews.
1. The Visit

Hey. I'm new at this fan fiction, so I have no idea what AU or OC mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town. The Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab were happy that their master, Ash Ketchum, has returned from the Unova Region. But they didn't know is that two Pokémon Trainers are on their way to Pallet Town. He was playing with his Pokémon. When he was done, he took out a half of a ribbon and starred at it. It reminded him of a Coordinator that has brown hair, an orange sleeveless t-shirt, black shorts, white and green sneakers, a green bag around her waist, and a green bandana. He said, "I miss you May. I hope you come and visit me."

At the Hoenn Region, a girl with brown hair, an orange sleeveless t-shirt, black shorts, white and green sneakers, a green bag around her waist, and a green bandana, was in her room staring at a half of a ribbon. It reminded her of a friend she had with Pikachu on his shoulder. She said, "I miss you Ash. I'm going to visit you." But May didn't know was that her younger brother, Max, and her parents were watching and listening to her. Max always thought of Ash as a great big brother while his and May's parents thought of Ash as a great son-in-law.

They nodded at each other and went inside May's bedroom. Her father, Norman, Gym Leader of Petalburg City, said to her, "May. Your mother and I give you permission to go to the Kanto Region, so that you can visit Ash." May was shocked and happy that her parents gave her permission to see the boy of her dreams. May was excited to see Ash. She waited for tomorrow so that she can have enough energy to go the harbor.

A day passed and May was at the harbor. She got on a cruise ship and waited for it to dock in Vermillion City. The ship docked at Vermillion City and May got off the ship and made her way to Pallet Town. Two hours passed and May saw the small town. She ran and made her way towards Ash's house. She knocked on the door. A woman with red hair in a ponytail, a pink shirt with a little bit of yellow on the top, a blue skirt that went down to her knees, opened the door and saw May. The woman said, "Hi, May." May then greeted back to the woman. Delia asked May if she wanted to come inside. May nodded and they went inside. May asked, "Where is Ash?" Delia said, "He's upstairs. I'll go get him while you make yourself comfortable here." May nodded while Delia went upstairs to get her son. She went to Ash's bedroom and saw him sleeping. She giggled and told Ash to wake up. Ash then opened his eyes and got up and greeted his mother. Delia told Ash that someone is here to see him. Delia left the room so that he could change to his day clothes. Ash didn't know who was here to see him, so he wore his Unova clothes and ran downstairs. He was then shocked to see May.

He was happy that one of his friends came to visit him. May then ran to Ash, hugging him. She threw her arms around his neck. May said, "I missed you, Ash," Ash then wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I missed you too." May had tears in her eyes. They broke apart. Ash then wiped off May's tears from her face with his index finger. Delia was watching this and was smiling. Her son and May were in love with each other. The three then heard a knock on the door. Ash opened it and saw Brock, Misty, Tracey, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Ritchie, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Zoey, Lance, Norman, Caroline, Latias, and all the Gym Leaders, Elite Fours and Champions from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, and everyone else Ash knows.

(I had to put them all at Pallet Town. I can't remember the others that Ash met on his journey through all of the regions). They all cheered for Ash. Ash has finally become a Pokémon Master. But their cheers ended when a severe storm came. They then looked around to see if the storm was covering the whole town. They then saw two figures at the entrance of Pallet Town. Ash yelled, "Who are you?" They didn't answer and started walking to the others. May then heard a something in the air. She turned and looked up and saw helicopter with a red "R" on it.

She told the others look up. They did and they also saw the chopper. The chopper landed and its doors slid open. Then 4 figures came out. One was wearing an orange work suit. The other two were wearing white clothes with a red "R" on the chest. And the last one was a cat-like Pokémon with a golden coin on its forehead. Ash then got angry to see Giovanni, Jessie, James, and Meowth.

**Why is Team Rocket here? Who are the two figures? You will find out soon enough on the next chapter. If I know how and like I said earlier, this is my first fan fiction story. And I have no idea why people need reviews for. Who cares.**


	2. The Trainers

**This is my second chapter, so I hope you guys like it. Ash and May, Advanceshipping, SatoHaru, AaMayL**

**I forgot one thing when I started writing my first fan fiction story, what is a disclaimer? I don't care. I'll just put in anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Ash yelled, "What do you guys want?" James said, "We came to congratulate you." Jessie said, "You always wanted to be a Pokémon Master, now you are one." Giovanni said, "I came here to give you something," Ash said, "What is it?" Giovanni then walked towards Ash and handed him a photo and a Master Ball. Everyone was then staring at the two. Ash was looking at the Master Ball and the photo Giovanni gave him. Delia then walked towards the two and looked at what Giovanni gave to her son. She was delighted when she saw the Master Ball, but she got a chill run down her spine when she saw the photo. The photo showed two teenagers, a male with brown hair and a female with red hair holding hands.

Ash asked, "Why did you give a Master Ball and a photo for?" Giovanni said, "The Master Ball is for when you feel like having a legendary Pokémon with you. And the photo is for ….." Giovanni didn't want to tell Ash that the photo is for his mother. Delia said, 'For what?" Everyone then looked at Giovanni. May then walked towards Ash. She stood by his side. Ash noticed and almost blushed. Giovanni then said, "That photo is for … Delia Ketchum." Everyone then gasped at what Giovanni just said. May and Ash then looked at Delia.

She was then blushing. Ash said, "How do you my mom?" Giovanni said, "I just know" "How" "I just do" "How" "Because she is my wife and you are my son!" Everyone was then stunned and shocked at what the boss of Team Rocket said. May was terrified that the boy of her dreams was the son of the boss of Team Rocket. Ash couldn't believe what he had just heard. Delia wasn't shocked. There was silence around everyone. Ash broke the silence by yelling, "You're lying!" Delia put her hands on his shoulders and said, "He's telling the truth."

Ash said, "Mom, why didn't you tell me that he was my father." Delia said, "I was trying to protect you." Ash said, "From what?" Delia answered, "From him!" Delia pointed at Giovanni. Ash said, "Why didn't you tell me?" Delia said, "I didn't want you to know that your father was the boss of an evil organization." Everyone was then stunned at what had happened. Everyone then heard a hello from behind them. They then saw the two figures right in front of them. One was wearing a red vest with a white collar and a blue shield badge on the left part of the vest, blue pants, red sneakers, black bands on the wrists, and red cap with white on the front, a yellow backpack, and has brown hair. The other one was wearing almost the exact same thing except that he's wearing green. A green vest, a green hat with white on the front, green sneakers, blue jeans, green backpack and has black hair.

Ash and May said, "Who are you?" The one in the green said, "The name's Fermin and this is Red." Red then waved hello to everyone. Delia then asked, 'Why doesn't he talk?" Fermin said, "He never does. He was born like that. And he has some powerful Pokémon with him. He has Blastoise, Venasaur, Charizard, Pikachu, Lapras, and Espeon **(I don't know if I spelled it right.)**." Ash said, 'I have a Lapras, Charizard and a Pikachu." "Ash is an awesome trainer." May said as she hugged Ash's left arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ash was then blushing. Fermin chuckled and said, "We want to challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Ash then smiled and said, "I accept your challenge." Fermin said, 'I'll be the referee." Ash and Red nodded. Fermin said, "This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle between the challengers Red and Ash. When one of the Pokémon is unable to battle, the other Pokémon wins! Now choose your Pokémon." Ash said, "Go, Pikachu!" Red then held out a Poké Ball and it opened by itself. It then revealed a Venasaur.

**Who will win? You decide. Fermin is an OC. I put myself in this fan fiction story. I don't know if it's weird or not. I have no idea. Enjoy!**


	3. The Tough Battle

**I don't own Pokémon.**

Ash commanded, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu was then surrounded by yellow and white streaks as he then ran towards Venasaur. Venasaur then used its vines to grab hold of the Mouse Pokémon. "Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Ash shouted. Pikachu then shocked Venasaur which dropped the small Pokémon. Venasaur then opened its mouth. A ball then appeared in front of it. The ball turned into a beam and it hit Pikachu. Ash said, 'That was a Solarbeam." Red nodded. Ash then yelled, 'Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu then ran towards Venasaur. It jumped with its tail glowing metallically. Venasaur then released some leaves and they headed towards Pikachu. Pikachu then landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Red then pointed towards Pikachu. Venasaur then nodded and it used a Solarbeam.

The beam hit Pikachu and it was knocked out. Fermin said, "Pikachu is unable to battle. The victory goes to Venasaur and Red!" Ash then ran towards Pikachu. He picked him up and carried him in his arms. Red then recalled his Venasaur. He and Fermin then walked towards Ash. Fermin said, 'You did amazing back there." Ash then said, "Thanks." Everyone then ran towards the four. They were commenting on how the battle was. They couldn't believe that Pikachu didn't land a hit on Venasaur. Fermin then said, 'Like I said, Red has some powerful Pokémon." Ash said, "Yeah, no kidding." May then suggested, "How about you battle Fermin?" Everyone then turned to Fermin, who was smirking. Ash then said, "I don't know." May then looked right into Ash's eyes and said, "You'll never know." Ash then looked right into May's eyes and said, "Okay. I will battle Fermin." May then threw her arms around Ash's neck. Ash was then blushing. Fermin then said, "Let's have a six-on-six battle."

Ash eyes widened and said, "Okay!" Brock became the referee for the battle. "This will be a six-on-six battle between Fermin and Ash, Begin!" Ash then said, "Come on out, Charizard!" Just then an orange-colored dragon with flames on its tail appeared. Fermin then said, "Go, Swampert!" Just then a blue creature standing on its hind legs with orange star-like pouches on its cheeks and two dorsal fins on its head appeared with a THUD. Ash then commanded, "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard then sent a beam of fire at Swampert. Fermin then said, 'Swampert, use Muddy Water." Swampert then released brown water at Flamethrower, which got disintegrated, and it hit Charizard. "Charizard, use Steel Wing!" Charizard was then in the air and flying towards Swampert with metallically glowing wings. "Swampert, use Hydro Pump." Swampert then opened its mouth and released a powerful beam of water. "Charizard, dodge!" But it was too late. The Hydro Pump landed a critical hit on Charizard. Charizard then fell to the ground with swirly eyes. Brock then said, "Charizard is unable to battle! The victory goes to Swampert!" Fermin and Ash recalled their Pokémon. Ash then said, "Infernape, come on out!" Just then a monkey-like creature with flames on its head appeared. Fermin then lifted his Poké Ball and said, "Go, Blastoise!" Just then a big turtle Pokémon with two cannons on its shell appeared.

"Blastoise, use Rapid Spin." Blastoise then went into its shell and began spinning towards Infernape. "Infernape, use Mach Punch!" Infernape then launched a fist into the spinning shell. The shell then went back to its place and Blastoise came out. Fermin closed his eyes and said, "Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon." Everyone's eyes widened at what Fermin said. Blastoise then launched ultra powerful water out of its cannons. Ash then said, "Infernape, dodge and then use Close Combat!" But it was too late. The Hydro Cannon attack then hitted Infernape all hard. Infernape was then knocked out. Brock said, "Infernape is unable to battle! The victory goes to Blastoise!" The two Trainers then recalled their Pokémon. Ash then said, "Come on out, Sceptile!" Just then a lizard-like creature with yellow balls on its back appeared **(I forgot what else Sceptile had)**.

Sceptile then putted a twig in its mouth. Fermin then said, "Go, Infernape!" Just then the monkey-like Pokémon appeared. "Sceptile, use Bullet Seed!" Sceptile then opened his mouth and an array of light green seeds shot at Infernape. "Infernape, use Ember." Infernape opened its mouth and shot some flames at the attack and Sceptile. "Sceptile, dodge and then use Leaf Blade!" The lizard then dodged and then it ran towards Infernape with light green glowing blades from its arms. "Infernape, use Flare Blitz." Infernape's body became surrounded by red-orange fire and it shot at Sceptile like a missile. The two attacks met and some smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were knocked out. Brock said, "Neither side wins this round!" The Trainers then recalled their Pokémon. Ash had 3 Pokémon down while Fermin had only 1 down.

Ash then threw a Poké Ball and said, "Come on out, Squirtle!" Just then a light-blue turtle Pokémon appeared. Fermin still had his eyes closed, said, "Go, Meganium!" Just then a weird-looking creature with two antennas on its head and flower pedals around its neck appeared **(I couldn't describe anything else about it. I don't even know what it looks like)**. "Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Squirtle then opened its mouth and launched a beam of water at Meganium. "Meganium, dodge it and then use Razor Leaf." Meganium dodged the Water Gun and released some leaves that looked very sharp at Squirtle. "Squirtle, dodge and then use Bubble!" Squirtle dodged it and opened its mouth. It then released some bubbles at Meganium. "Meganium, use Solarbeam." Meganium then opened its mouth and launched a pure green and white beam at the Bubble attack. The beam went straight through the bubbles and landed a direct hit at Squirtle.

Squirtle was then breathing heavily. Then it collapsed and had swirly eyes. Brock said, "Squirtle is unable to battle! The victory goes to Meganium!" The Trainers then recalled their Pokémon. Ash then threw a Poké Ball and said, "Come on out, Gible!" Just then a small dragon-like creature with no wings, but a dorsal fin on its back appeared. Fermin then threw a Poké Ball and said, "Go, Serperior!" Just then a green snake-like creature appeared. "Gible, use Headbutt!" Gible then launched itself at Serperior. "Serperior, dodge and then use Leaf Storm." Serperior dodged it and then unleashed a medium-sized tornado made of air and leaves. "Gible, dodge by using Dig!" Gible then dug to the ground to dodge the Leaf Storm. The attack missed and Serperior looked around to find Gible.

Fermin then said, "Serperior, jump and then use Leaf Storm again." "Gible, attack Serperior!" Just then Serperior jumped. Then Gible appeared out of the ground and it didn't know that a tornado of leaves were only 3 inches away from it. Just then Gible hit the ground hard. "Serperior, use Leaf Blade." Then Serperior was slithering towards Gible with its tail glowing light green. "Gible, counter it with Headbutt!" But it was too late. Thanks to Serperior's speed, Serperior swung its tail at Gible 3 times. Gible was then breathing heavily. "Gible, use DragonBreath!" Gible opened its mouth and released some green smoke and it was headed towards Serperior. But the DragonBreath attack was weak and it disintegrated when it almost touched Serperior.

Gible then collapsed to the ground with swirly eyes. Brock said, "Gible is unable to battle! The victory goes to Serperior!" The Trainers recalled their Pokémon once again. Ash now has 5 Pokémon down and Fermin still has only 1 down. Everyone was watching the battle and are now worried that Ash is going to lose. May was even more worried. She and the others were staring at Fermin, who had his eyes closed during the battle. Pikachu had now recovered and was now watching the battle. Pikachu then went towards Ash. Ash then said, "Pikachu, do you really want to battle?" The Mouse Pokémon nodded. "Go, Pikachu!" Then the Mouse Pokémon went in front of Ash. Fermin nodded his head. _When is he ever gonna learn that I'm more powerful than Red, well almost. I can either bring out Serperior, Swampert, Blastoise, or Meganium. My Infernape is out, so I'm going to use my Ground/Steel -type Pokémon. _Fermin then opened his eyes and they were red colored now. Everyone was still staring at him and now kinda scarred about his eyes. "Come on out, Steelix!" Just then a large snake-like creature made of rocks and has a dorsal fin on each rock appeared. "Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Steelix then went towards Pikachu with its tail glowing metallically. "Pikachu, counter it with your Iron Tail!" Pikachu then ran towards Steelix with its tail glowing metallically. The two attacks met and Pikachu was thrown back because of Steelix's incredible strength. "Steelix, use DragonBreath!" Steelix then opened its mouth and unleashed powerful green smoke at Pikachu. "Pikachu, dodge and then use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu then jumped and its cheeks were sparkling with electricity. It then released a powerful blast of electricity at Steelix. But it had no effect. Fermin then said, "Ash, you should know that electric-type attacks don't work on Ground-types." Ash then said nothing. He looked down. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu then landed on the ground and ran towards Steelix with its tail glowing metallically. "Steelix, use Hyper Beam!" Everyone's eyes widened and were shocked at what Fermin said. The Hyper Beam then hit Pikachu with a critical hit, since because Pikachu was only 1 foot away from Steelix. Pikachu was then thrown to Ash, who was then pushed back by the extreme force from the Hyper Beam. He then landed on the ground hard. Ash was holding Pikachu when the Mouse Pokémon hit him when Pikachu was hit by the Hyper Beam. Brock was shocked at what happened. Pikachu then had swirly eyes. Brock said, "Pikachu is unable to battle! The victory goes to Steelix and Fermin!" Everyone then went towards Ash. He was knocked out. May then crouched down and was staring at Ash. May then went into tears and standed up and ran towards Professor Oak's Ranch. She was sad that Ash was seriously injured from that Hyper Beam. Back to everyone else, everyone was then shocked at what had just happened. Fermin then said, "Ash was a weakling. He doesn't have a true Trainer's Spirit. I wanted a powerful opponent. Well, I'm headed towards Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova for some reasons and I want to battle the most powerful Trainer in the world. But first I need to some places here in Kanto to do some stuff. Come on Red." The two were then off to wherever they were going. But they then heard someone say Ice Beam. They then turned around and saw a light blue beam headed towards them.

**Who shot the Ice Beam? What are the reasons Fermin mentioned? What is he plotting? Okay, I can be cold-hearted sometimes. And if you say that I'm cold-hearted like Paul from the anime or Silver from Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold or SoulSilver, I'm not! What is May going to do now that her 'future husband' was now unconscious? All your answers coming up!**


	4. Another Battle

**Here's Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Red took out a Poké Ball and threw it. The ball opened and it released an orange-colored dragon with flames on its tail. Red then pointed towards the source of the Ice Beam. Charizard then unleashed a Flamethrower at the source. The Flamethrower hitted a light blue fox-like creature. Red and Fermin dodged the Ice Beam. They then saw a fainted Glaceon.

_Who told a Glaceon to use Ice Beam? we can't see the trainer anywhere _thought Fermin as he and Red look around to find the person who told Glaceon to use Ice Beam. They then heard two people say, "You can't call Ash a weakling! Only _we_ can call him a weakling!" They turned around and saw Paul and Gary with a Poké Ball in Gary's left hand and another in Paul's left hand. Fermin then nodded his head left and right. He then said, "Let's have one-on-one battle. Me against the brown-haired boy and Red against you."

The other three then nodded. Norman said, "I'll be the referee for this battle." Fermin and the three nodded. Norman then said, "This will be a one-on-one battle between the challengers Paul and Red! Let the battle begin!" Paul said, "Come on out, Electivire!"

Just then a humanoid creature with yellow fur and black stripes with two tails appeared. Red then threw a Poké Ball and in a flash of white, Venasaur appeared. "Electivire, use ThunderPunch!" Electivire's fist glowed yellow and sparkled with electricity as it ran towards Venasaur. Venasaur then opened its mouth and ball appeared in front of it.

Then the ball turned into a beam and landed a critical hit on Electivire. Electivire was then knocked out. Norman said, "Electivire is unable to battle! The victory goes to Venasaur and Red!" Red and Paul recalled their Pokémon. Now it was Fermin against Gary.

Norman said, "This battle will be a one-on-one battle between the challengers Fermin and Gary Oak! Let the battle begin!" Gary yelled, "Let's go, Blastoise!" Just then the Shellfish Pokémon appeared with a thud. Fermin then yelled, "Go, Serperior!" "Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise then leaned and its cannons fired streams of water at Serperior. "Serperior, dodge and then use Leaf Blade!" Serperior dodged the Hydro Pump and went towards Blastoise with its tail glowing light green. "Blastoise, dodge it and use Hydro Cannon!" But it was too late.

Thanks to Serperior's speed, it landed a critical hit on the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise was pushed back a few steps and it was breathing heavily. It then shot a ball of water at Serperior. "Serperior, dodge and use Leaf Tornado!" Serperior dodged the Hydro Cannon and unleashed a tornado of leaves and wind from its tail.

"Blastoise, dodge it!" But it was too late. The Leaf Tornado hitted Blastoise and the Shellfish Pokémon was knocked out. Norman said, "Blastoise is unable to battle! The victory goes to Serperior and Fermin!" Fermin and Gary recalled their Pokémon.

Fermin's eyes then went to normal. Fermin then said, "That was good battle, kid. Take care of your Pokémon and they might get stronger then mine." Gary then nodded. Fermin and Red were then off to wherever they're going. May was leaning her back against a tree. She was still crying about what happened to Ash.

She said, "Why did that Fermin had to tell his Steelix to use Hyper Beam and not any other move that wouldn't push Pikachu towards Ash? I need to challenge him so that he can say sorry to Ash. I don't know what to do now that he is….knocked out. I need to battle Fermin." May then stood up and ran towards the others.

She then saw Fermin and Red leaving. She then saw Glaceon and ran towards it. She remembered she yelled Ice Beam. May then grabbed one of her Poké Balls and whispered, "You take a good long rest." Glaceon was then back in its Poké Ball.

She then threw one Poké Ball into the air and in a flash of light, a small pink cat-like Pokémon with white on its face and under its stomach with three strands of hair standing up on its tail. May then said, "Skitty, use Blizzard!" Skitty then opened its mouth and white sparkles form in its mouth. Then it unleashed a blizzard at Red and Fermin. The two Trainers then heard someone say Blizzard and they jumped out of the way.

They then saw the person who said Blizzard. Red then held a Poké Ball and was about to throw it, but Fermin said, "Don't do it, Red." Red then nodded and putted the ball back on his belt. Fermin said to May, "Kid, are you nuts?" May then said, "I'm not and why did you tell your Steelix to use Hyper Beam and not another move that wouldn't push Pikachu towards Ash?"

Fermin then said, "I didn't know that was going to happen." Everyone then ran towards Red, Fermin and May. Fermin then said, "Look kid, I don't have time for games, so just take care of your boyfriend and stay out of my way." Fermin then noticed the others. He then said, "I'm going to all the regions to capture all the rare and legendary Pokémon. And if you stand in our way, you might as well bring at least six Pokémon with you.

Come on Red." The two Trainers are off again. May then yelled, "Ash is not my boyfriend!" _At least not yet _May thought while blushing. Just then Ash gained conscious. He then got up and stretched. He then asked himself, "How long was I out?" He then looked around and saw his house right in front of him. Everyone was then walking back towards Ash's house. They then noticed that he wasn't laying down on the ground, he was gone. They then went towards Professor Oak's Ranch.

They then found Ash playing with his Pokémon. They then went towards him. May just ran and hugged him. Her arms around his neck. She then had tears run down her cheeks. May then said, "Ash, are you okay?" Ash then said, "Yes. But you are kind of squeezing me." May then let go of Ash. May said, "Fermin and Red are going to all of the regions to capture all the rare and legendary Pokémon. Fermin called you a weakling, Gary and Paul challenged Red and Fermin to a battle. Red took out Paul's Electivire. Fermin's Serperior and Gary's Blastoise were attacking each other left and right. Blastoise got knocked out. And we carried you to your house." "Where are they?" "They just left."

**What are Fermin and Red going to do when they catch all the rare and legendary Pokémon? Will May ever tell Ash that she loves him a lot? And will Ash return the same feelings? All your answers coming up on the next few chapters. Still, I'm not cold-hearted like Paul or Silver. My Pokémon are tough. Just like Red's. Please review and enjoy the rest of the chapters while I make new ones. Smell ya later.**


	5. The Lonely Figure

**Sorry that it took me so long to update the story: The Big Battle.**

**Here's Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

When Fermin and Red left Pallet Town, the severe storm then followed the two, which then turned small and was above Fermin's head. Fermin said, "Red, do you want to battle the Kanto Gym Leaders again?" Red then nodded. Fermin said, "I can't believe that your Venasaur defeated that purple-haired kid's Pokémon. You're lucky that you had an easy win, my Serperior had gotten tired after defeated that Blastoise. Well at least my Blastoise, Meganium, and Swampert didn't get tired from defeating that raven-haired kid. I sense he awakened now. Let's hope he gets his Pokémon trained. Once we're done with capturing the legendary and rare Pokémon, should we stop at Mt. Silver and wait, or should we get you into your world so that you can see your friends again, especially that girl Sapphire. I know her name is May from the games I play in my world, but in the manga, her name is Sapphire. I just like calling her Sapphire. Once that Ash kid gets to Mt. Silver, he can choose to battle me or you. If he battles you, all his Pokémon would get knocked out with one hit. Oh well, we'd better find Mewtwo, Mew, the bird trio and other legendaries here in Kanto. After that, we'll find all the legendaries in Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova."

The two teens were then on their way. After about three days, they captured all the legendaries in Kanto. They then went to Johto and found the legendaries. They captured them and then went to Hoenn. They again captured the legendaries and went to Sinnoh and did the same thing. And finally they went to Unova. Again they found the legendaries and now they went the border between Johto and Kanto, Mt. Silver.

After ten days capturing legendary and rare Pokémon, the teens then were then lying down on the top of Mt. Silver. Fermin then said, "Red, I have no idea how you can stand the cold out here. You're wearing the inappropriate clothes for winter. And so am I! I don't know about you, but I'm going inside the cave for training and cooking." Fermin then went inside and started training. Red then looked at all the clouds, remembering he and Fermin captured all the rare and legendaries with Master Balls.

Red then smelled some spaghetti, which then widened his eyes and ran at supersonic speed. Fermin said, "Dang Red. You'd better stop doing running at supersonic speed or there would be no food." After eating, the two teens were now sleeping. Red's sleeping outside while Fermin's sleeping inside the cave.

During the capturing of legendaries in Sinnoh, in Pallet Town, Ash, May, Brock, Max, Dawn, Misty, Kenny, Harley, Drew, Paul and Delia Ketchum were watching the news. A news reporter said, "Everyone in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh claimed to see two teens dressed in red and green, wearing the exact same thing except different colors, captured all the legendaries and saw that they were using some Pokémon. The red one was using a Blastoise, Charizard, Venasaur, Pikachu, Lapras, and Espeon. The green one was using a Blastoise, Meganium, Swampert, Infernape, Steelix and some sort of green snake. If anyone has any information about these two, please contact Officer Jenny. They were last seen on top of Mt. Coronet, in which some believe that they captured Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Huh? Alright, we had just gotten news that they are now in a region called Unova. It appears that they are looking for Unova's legendaries. Huh? Already, that fast? Okay. Well it appears that the two teens just captured all the legendaries already. Now it appears that they went to the border between Kanto and Johto, Mt. Silver. Well here's our reporter live at Pallet Town." The screen then showed a young man who looked like he was in his twenties dressed in a black business suit. "We are here in Pallet Town live to ask Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum, to say anything about these teens." The screen then showed the Ketchum Residence.

Ash and the others were then shocked at what the reporter said. They then heard a knock on the door. May opened it and everyone was taking photos and one reporter said, "Hey, look! It's the Top Coordinator and Princess of Hoenn, May! But what is she doing here."Ash then appeared. Then another reporter said, "Look, that's Ash Ketchum!" One reporter putted out a microphone and said, "Ash Ketchum, what do you have to say about the two teens?" Ash then said, "Nothing. I battled them nine days ago. They were pretty tough. The red one is named Red and the green one is named Fermin.

They are pretty tough trainers. Fermin knocked me out with his Steelix. His Steelix used a Hyper Beam which knocked out my Pikachu, in which then Pikachu was pushed towards me from the power of the Hyper Beam. I was then knocked out. Luckily, my friends told me what happened when I was knocked out." Ash then smiled at May, who then smiled back. There was silence around everyone, but the silence broke when a severe storm came again.

Ash then said, "A severe storm again?" May then nodded and noticed one figure at the entrance of Pallet Town. May then tapped Ash's shoulder and pointed him to the figure. He then saw the figure as it walked toward them. The reporters then saw the figure and were shocked. The others in the Ketchum house saw the storm through a window and ran outside. When they got outside, it was windy. They also noticed the figure walking towards them.

They were shocked at who was the figure. Behind the figure was a Blastoise.

**Who is the figure? Take a guess. AND PLEASE REVIEW! That is all. Sorry if this chapter is short. I'm making a Halo fanfiction if you guys like it. It's called Halo: Alternate Version5 New Spartans. Oh and I almost forgot, have you heard of PichuAuraGuardian18? The guy has an awesome Pokémon fanfiction story. It's called Pokemon: League of Ultimates. The story is great. Please review the story and mine.**


	6. Just Nothing

**Okay, I'm not getting that many reviews for The Big Battle. So I need more reviews so that I can make more chapters for it. If I get like 10 reviews, then I'll make 10 chapters. If I get 10 reviews, then I'll make 4 chapters. Since because this a chapter. Sorry if this chapter is really short. Please review and guess who the lonely figure that entered Pallet Town was. You have to guess which option I should choose. In option 1, if I make 10 chapters to my story, then I'll get 16 chapters. If I make 4 chapters, then I'll get 10 chapters.**


	7. Two New Trainers

**Since no one bothered to guess who the lonely figure was, I'll just have to tell you guys. Here's Chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

The lonely figure was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a green vest covering it, a green cap with white on the front, blue jeans, green, white and black sneakers, and a green backpack with a blue badge on the strap. Ash then yelled, "What are you doing here?" Fermin said, "I came here for a battle." Everyone was then stunned at what Fermin said. Fermin then threw six Poké Balls in the air and in six flashes of light, six Pokémon appeared. The first one was quadruped blue furred Pokémon with two horns that resemble thunderbolts, a long neck, yellow shoulderblades that resemble fins on a Carvanha, Magikarp or Gyarados's head, a tail that kinda looks similar to a Gyarados's head fin, with legs that have black bands with dark and light blue fur, and semi-large black feet.

The second one was a red phoenix-like bird with red and gold being its dominant colors, yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, green feathers at the tip of its wings, a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red-iris eyes, and a feathered crest. The third one was a sauropod-like Pokémon with dark blue skin, a gray metallic chest plate with a diamond on the center, has various light blue stripes, a wing-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur, two horns on the top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, three spines on the back of its neck, long claws, and a short tail.

The fourth one was a familiar green snake. The fifth one was a huge cobalt blue-colored Pokémon with massive three-fingered open palms, three small pointed protrusions on from the upper jaw of its mouth; two orange gills protrude from round patches on its cheeks, two large, semi ovular black fins rise from the top of its orange eyes on its head, a huge broad and black fin tail, it's underside coloration, and its hands and three-toed feet each have orange, ridged portions.

And the last one was a gargantuan green serpent-like Pokémon with red-tipped, rudder-like wings on its shoulders and down its body, similarly-patterned fins on the tip of its tail, yellow rings that run across the length of its body and it has an additional yellow ring on top of its head, two limbs with three-clawed carpals, and two long, flat, horn-like structures on its head, with two smaller horns below them, a prominent gumline, with only two discernible fangs on the tip of its upper snout, the other protrusions in its mouth apparently from pointed gums. And it has small, yellow eyes with black pupils. Its eyes and markings resemble those of both Kyogre and Groudon.

Fermin said, "Meet my team: Cobalion, Ho-Oh, Dialga, Serperior, Swampert, and Rayquaza." Everyone looked frightened at the sight of Rayquaza. Fermin said, "Okay, kid, time for our big battle!" In the group of reporters, a person said, "I'll battle you." Everyone then looked at the person who said that. A boy about 5 ft. and 2 in. long. He had short black hair and black eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt and yellow long pants. Fermin said, "Look kid, I don't want to battle you just. I just want to battle the weak Pokémon Master." Ash then yelled, "I'm not weak!" Fermin said, "Then why did I beat you easily during our first match?" Ash then looked down. Fermin said, "I thought so.

May was getting really angry. She yelled, "How about Ash, the kid and I battle you!" Everyone was shocked at what May just said. Fermin smirked. He said, "This is my lucky day. I left my friend, Red, at Mt. Silver so that I can battle you. When me and him were at Mt. Silver, I was thinking that when you got there you had the choice to battle me or him, but since I'm here, I might as well battle. I have a friend with me." Everyone then looked around to find friend of Fermin.

Fermin then whistled. Just then a portal appeared in the sky and someone dropped from it. It was a boy that was about 14 years old. He had really short black hair, tan skin, a red t-shirt, black shorts, white sneakers, and a black backpack with a few strips of red in the center. Fermin said, "This is my friend, Oscar. He might not be powerful like me and Red, but he does have some strong Pokémon with him." Just then, they heard a growl from the sky. Everyone looked at the sky and saw an orange-colored dragon with flames on its tail approaching them. On its back was a figure wearing red clothes.

**Sorry if this was short. Oscar is an OC. Who is the person riding the Charizard? What kind of Pokémon does Oscar have? You guys might as well take a guess. And ****raichukiller, review so that I can put your Pokémon in this story.**


	8. Enter The Battle!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! Review so that you can join the big battle. Do you have what it takes to defeat me, my friend Oscar, and the mysterious person who was riding the Charizard in Chapter 7: **_**Two New Trainers**_**? You can join Ash, May, and the others in the battle. Everyone against me, Oscar, and the person in red clothes. Take a guess who he is. Can you defeat Cobalion, Ho-Oh, Dialga, Serperior, Swampert, and Rayquaza? And will the battle or after it bring Ash and May together? Who knows? You can carry a team of seven in this story! PM me tell me your decided opponent, me, my friend Oscar, or the mysterious person wearing red clothes. You can read my Halo fanfiction if you want. It's called Halo: Alternate Version5 New Spartans.**


	9. Enter The Battle2!

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I almost forgot something. Another of one of my friends wants to be in this story. So I putted him. His name is Carl Emerson. He's new to fanfiction. He keeps on saying it's dumb, which it isn't! I will be introducing everyone who participated in the battle. And PM me to tell me the person who you want to battle me, Carl, Oscar, or the mysterious person? PichuAuraGuardian18 did and he wants to battle the mysterious person wearing red clothes. So get ready for the next 2 chapters.**

_**Chapter 11  
>The Big Battle Begins!<strong>_


	10. Enter The Battle3!

**Okay. We got the matches set. And here they are:**

**Fermin vs. 3=crazywolf1991, Itssupereffective, and raichukiller**

**The mysterious person vs. 2=PichuAuraGuardian18, AshlovesMay4ever**

**Oscar vs. 1=nintendogolfer**

**Carl vs. 0**

**And that's the results. Please tune in to read the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 11  
>The Big Battle Begins.<strong>_


	11. The Big Battle Begins!

**Me: Since I believe that's everyone that wants to join the big battle and defeat me, Oscar, and the mysterious person wearing red clothes. We have some guests that will be participating the big battle and here they are. ****Then 4 people appeared, and they were all male. One has a tan skin color with a good build, he's 5'8 and wearing a plain black shirt with blue jeans, he has hazel green eyes and flat black hair. The second one was 6'3, wearing an outfit that looks very similar to Lance's but all of it was blue like Lucario and the cape is black with the face of a Zoroak on it. The third one has long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was then wearing a black and red hoodie (The hoodie is always up), black cargo pants, and black Military Haix ranger bgs boots. And the fourth one has tan skin, is 5 ft 8 in with shaggy brown hair and green eyes, he  
>has a strong frame, but not ridiculous muscle. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans.<strong>

**I then heard three people whisper to me, "Tell them about us." I nodded.**

**Me: I almost forgot, we have to very special guests here. Here's one of them. He's new. He beated me in the other one's tournament. Please give a warm welcome to raichukiller!**

_**The audience was giving an applause.**_

**Then one person appeared. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and yellow long pants.**

**Me: And now for our next special guest. He's new here. More newer than raichukiller. No offence.**

**Raichukiller: Non taking. **

**Me: Okay. He's one of my best friends, just like Oscar. Now please give a warm welcome to Carl Emerson!**

**Just then very tall person appeared. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white eagle on it, black pants, a leather jacket, and black sneakers. He has white skin and has blue eyes and hair color of blonde and brown.**

**Me: And now for the last special guest. You know him; some of you competed in his tournament. Please give a round of applause to… PichuAuraGuardian18! Then another person appeared. He was wearing a white jacket (collar pulled down, black half-Poké Ball symbol on it over where his heart is, worn open), a red inner T-shirt, black jeans, red-and-black sneakers, forest green backpack, and of course, his signature  
>sunglasses (which, he pulls over his eyes when in battle).<strong>

**Me: So guys who do you want to battle?**

**Itssupereffective: I want to battle Carl.**

**Crazywolf1991: I want to battle you.**

**AshlovesMay4ever: I want to battle the mysterious person.**

**Nintendogolfer: I want to battle Oscar.**

**PichuAuraGuardian18: I want to battle the mysterious person.**

**Raichukiller: I want to battle you.**

**Me: Okay, now for the big battle.**

**Me: Oh and I almost forgot, AshlovesMay4ever guessed who was the figure riding a Charizard, it was Red.**

**Everyone except me: Fermin doesn't own Pokémon!**

_**Chapter 11  
>The Big Battle Begins!<strong>_

_(Flashback)_

_Just then, __they heard a growl from the sky. Everyone looked at the sky and saw an orange-colored dragon with flames on its tail approaching them. On its back was a figure wearing red clothes._

_(End of flashback)_

The orange dragon descended and when it touched the ground, the figure on its back jumped off and it was staring angrily at Fermin. The figure was wearing a red vest with a black t-shirt under it, a yellow backpack, a red hat with white on the front, a blue badge on the left strap of the backpack, blue jeans, red and white sneakers and has brown hair. Fermin said, "Red?"**(Sorry, PichuAuraGuardian18)** Red was then looking around his surroundings. Fermin then said, "Uh, guys! We've got company!" Just then a group of 5 people appeared on the entrance of Pallet Town. The first one has a tan skin color with a good build, he's 5'8 and wearing a plain black shirt with blue jeans, he has hazel green eyes and flat black hair.

The second one was 6'3, wearing an outfit that looks very similar to Lance's but all of it was blue like Lucario and the cape is black with the face of a Zoroak on it. The third one has long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was then wearing a black and red hoodie (The hoodie is always up), black cargo pants, and black Military Haix ranger bgs boots. The fourth one has tan skin, is 5 ft 8 in with shaggy brown hair and green eyes, he has a strong frame, but not ridiculous muscle. He is wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans.

The fifth one wearing a white jacket (collar pulled down, black half-Poké Ball symbol on it over where his heart is, worn open), a red inner T-shirt, black jeans, red-and-black sneakers, forest green backpack, and a pair of sunglasses.Fermin said, "Who are you?" The first one said, "I'm Kai Anderson and these are my friends: Wulfreign, Will, Alex, and Gavin." Just then, they all said, "We want to battle you!" Fermin smirked and said, "I got a lot of challengers. I can defeat you guys all at once. But I have another friend who will battle one of you." Fermin then whistled. Then the same portal appeared a figure dropped from it.

The figure was wearing a black t-shirt with a white eagle on it, black pants, a leather jacket, and black sneakers. He has white skin and has blue eyes and hair color of blonde and brown. He was also very tall. Fermin said, "This is my friend Carl. He is becoming powerful, but me and my two other friends are more powerful. Let's stop talking and start battling!" Everyone got ready. Kai said, "I want to battle Carl!" Gavin and Will said, "We want to battle Red!" Alex said, "I want to battle Oscar!" Wulfreign and the kid said, "We battle you!" Fermin, Oscar, Carl said, "Okay." Red nodded. May yelled, "Me and Ash want to battle Fermin!" Everyone then turned to Ash and May. Fermin said, "I'll battle the four of you at once." Everyone was then shocked at what Fermin said.

Fermin then recalled his Pokémon. Oscar then threw seven Poké Balls into the air. And in six flashes of light, there were seven Pokémon.

**Get ready! Because the battles will begin in the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 12  
>Three against Four!<strong>_

**That will be all for this chapter. The three will be Carl, Oscar, and Red. The four will be Kai, Gavin, Will, and Alex. Please review! Sorry if this chapter was short. I couldn't get it ready when I woke up.**


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

**The Pokémon chapter is finally done.**

**The results are:**

**Oscar vs. Alex=Oscar wins!**

**Carl vs. Kai=Kai wins!**

**Red vs. Gavin and Will=Red wins!**

**Hope you guys are happy. If you don't believe me, read the chapter.**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**


	13. Three against Four!

**Me: Well are you guys ready?**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**Me: Okay. **

**Everyone except me: Fermin doesn't own Pokémon**

_**Chapter 12  
>Three against Four!<strong>_

_(Flashback)_

_Fermin then recalled his Pokémon. Oscar then threw seven Poké Balls into the air. And in six flashes of light, there were seven Pokémon._

_(End of flashback)_

"Come on out, Charizard, Typhlosin, Blaziken, Empoleon, Emboar, Palkia, and Sceptile!" The first one was an orange-colored dragon with flames on its tail. The second one was a biped creature that has somewhat a bear-like appearance, with bulky thighs and a collar of fire around its neck. Its face, underside, arms, and legs are a shade of cream, and its back is dark blue. On its rear is a spiky, coarse fringe of its back fur. And there were flames on its neck. The third one was a huge creature with the colors yellow, grey, beige, and red. It has long beige-colored, hair-like feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. Its small, red-colored face is almost completely covered in feathers. It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V".

The fourth one was a large penguin-like creature with colors navy blue. Its wings are tipped with blue metal and have three golden claws sticking out at the bottom. It has a short, blue, metal "fin" sticking out of its back and another "fin" that's on the front of its body that extends to where its chin would be then splits to form a sort of collar. There is a lace-like pattern of white coloration on its front, and it has two gold-colored spots on its upper-back. Its most prominent feature is the three-horned trident-like crest that extends from its beak. The fifth one was an enormous, bulky, boar-like creature. It has short legs, a small tail ending in a tuft of hair and a small dome shaped head with no neck. Its torso is with the shape of an egg. It has two powerful arms, which grow wider towards its fists with tufts of fur on the elbows. Constantly burning flames wreath the front of its neck and shoulders resembling a traditional Chinese center-parted beard. It has a red pig-like nose and large bushy black eyebrows that sweep up at the sides like horns or ears. Two tusks protrude from its lower jaw, jutting out at the corners of its wide mouth. Its forearms begin orange in coloration, with the coloration of the upper and lower arms separated by gold-colored bands. The lower arms and elbows are black, the wrists have bands of dark red coloration, and the hands are tipped with three claws. A large, dark horizontal stripe on its chest sports swirled yellow features, and its legs and lower underside are red, although its feet are black-colored, rimmed in a spiky manner with gold, and ending in two-toed claws.

The sixth one was similar to a theropod. Its body is a shade of light purple, although it has stripes and markings of a darker shade and a grayish-colored arm underside and waist. It has round purple-striped plates on its shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them and fins in their back. Its arms have somewhat gauntlet-like extended formations and a purple band of coloration at the wrist. It has a long neck, a pointed white crest on the top of its head that extends to its wings, two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of its jaw, and a powerful tail.

Then the seventh one looked like a lizard. Its neck is somewhat long. It has yellow balls on its back. Alex said, "Come on out, Charizard, Raichu, Empoleon, Spiritomb, Glaceon, Dragonite, and Hydreigon!" **(Okay, I'm gonna skip the descriptions of the Pokémon)** Then the seven Pokémon appeared.

Carl said, "Come on out, Mewtwo, Zapdos, Entei, Giratina, Virizion, and Samurott!" He threw his Poké Balls into the air. And in six flashes of light, six Pokémon appeared.

Everyone looked confused. Kai said, "Why does everyone have seven Pokémon but you?" Carl said, "I do have a seventh Pokémon. But it needs water to live and battle on." Kai said, "Okay. Come on out, Blaziken, Eevee, Pidgeot, Lucario, Gyarados, Mightyena, and Scyther!" Then Kai's team appeared. Gavin and Will threw 13 Poké Balls into the air **(Two against one)**. Gavin said, "Come on out, Magmar, Donphan, Gallade, Crobat, Leafeon, and Lickilicky!" Just then something moved in Gavin's backpack. And came out, a Pichu appeared. May, Dawn, and Misty looked at the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. May said, "It's so cute!" Dawn said, "I wish I had one!"

Will interrupted the conversation by saying, "Come on out, Pikachu, Staraptor, Rayquaza, Charizard, Lucario, Infernape, and Blastoise!" Then the Pokémon appeared. Though something was different about his Charizard and Rayquaza, they were both black. Red threw seven Poké Balls into the air. And in seven flashes of light, seven Pokémon appeared. Fermin said, "Meet Red's Pokémon: Pikachu, Venasaur, Blastoise, Lapras, Espeon, Charizard and Snorlax."

**Oscar vs. Alex!**

**Pokémon FireRed LeafGreen Gym Leader Battle Music**

Oscar said, "Empoleon, use BubbleBeam! Charizard, use Flamethrower!" The Emperor Pokémon and the Flame Pokémon opened their mouths and unleashed their attacks. Alex said, "Empoleon, use Hydro Pump! Glaceon, use Ice Beam!" The Emperor Pokémon and the Fresh Snow Pokémon opened their mouths and unleashed their attacks. The four attacks collided and created some smoke. When the smoke cleared, the four Pokémon looked angry. Oscar said, "Charizard, use Flamethrower! Empoleon, use Metal Claw!" Oscar's Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of flames while Oscar's Empoleon went towards Glaceon with metallically glowing claws.

Alex said, "Glaceon, use Dig! Empoleon, use Steel Wing!" Glaceon dug underground while Alex's Empoleon dodged the Flamethrower and went towards Charizard with metallically-glowing wings. Oscar's Empoleon stopped as it looked around to find Glaceon. Oscar said, "Empoleon, jump in the air and use BubbleBeam!" Oscar's Empoleon jumped into the air as Glaceon went to the surface. It unleashed a barrage of bubbles at Glaceon. Alex's Empoleon was about to hit Charizard when Oscar said, "Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Charizard then unleashed a cyclone of fire as it hit Alex's Empoleon. It landed a critical hit on it.

Alex said, "Empoleon, use Drill Peck! Glaceon, use Shadow Ball!" Alex's Empoleon went towards Oscar's Empoleon while Glaceon opened its mouth and unleashed a dark ball at Charizard. Oscar said, "Both of you dodge it and use Blast Burn and Aqua Jet!" The two Pokémon dodged the attacks and used their attacks. The two attacks hitted Alex's Empoleon and Glaceon. They were both knocked out. Alex said, "Return!" The two then went back into their Poké Balls. Alex said, "Spiritomb, Raichu, it's your turn." The two Pokémon then went towards the battlefield. Oscar said, "Charizard, Empoleon, return!" The two creatures went back to their Poké Balls.

Oscar said, "Blaziken and Emboar, it's your turn." The two Pokémon went towards the battlefield. Oscar said, "Blaziken, use Fire Punch! Emboar, use Flamethrower!" Blaziken ran towards Raichu while Emboar opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of flames. Alex said, "Raichu, use Electro Ball! Spiritomb, use Shadow Ball!" An orb appeared on the end of Raichu's tail. Raichu then launched it at Blaziken. A purple-black ball appeared in front of Spiritomb's mouth. It then unleashed the ball at the Flamethrower, which went right through it and hitted the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. Blaziken's fist went through Electro Ball and it landed a critical hit on Raichu.

Raichu was then knocked out. Alex said, "Raichu, return." Raichu then went back into its Poké Ball. Alex said, "Dragonite, it's your turn." Then the Dragon Pokémon went towards the battle field. Oscar said, "Emboar, use Flare Blitz! Blaziken, you use the same move!" **(I'm not doing the description of all the moves during all the battles)** Both Fire/Fighting-Type Pokémon were engulfed in flames as they charged at their opponents with full power. Alex said, "Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse! Dragonite, use Dragon Claw!" Spiritomb opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of dark purple circles at Emboar. Dragonite's claw glowed white as it went towards Blaziken.

Emboar went right through the Dark Pulse attack and hitted Spiritomb. When Blaziken and Dragonite landed their attacks on each other, they created some smoke. When the smoke cleared, Blaziken and Spiritomb were knocked out. Oscar said, "Blaziken, return." Alex said, "Spiritomb, return." Oscar said, "Go Sceptile." Sceptile then went to the battlefield. Alex said, "Hydreigon, go." Then Hydreigon went to the battlefield. Oscar said, "Emboar, use Flamethrower! Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!" Emboar opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of flames.

Sceptile then released a storm of leaves from the balls on its back. Alex said, "Dragonite, use Hyper Beam! Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!" Dragonite opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful white beam at Emboar. Hydreigon opened its mouth and launched a green ball at Sceptile. The four attacks met and created an explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Emboar was seen knocked out. Oscar said, "Emboar, return." Emboar then went inside its ball. Oscar then said, "Typhlosion, it's your turn." The Volcano Pokémon then went to the battlefield.

Oscar said, "Typhlosion, use Eruption! Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" The flames on Typhlosion's neck grew bigger as it opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful beam of fire. The leaves on Sceptile's wrists extended and glowed green as it went towards Dragonite. Alex said, "Dragonite, use Dragon Dance! Hydreigon, use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite went into the air and started dancing. Hydreigon's body then became surrounded by a light blue aura and went towards Typhlosion. Sceptile then slashed at Dragonite which caused the Dragon Pokémon to fall and have swirly eyes.

Alex said, "Dragonite, return." Hydreigon met Typhlosion's Eruption and Hydreigon was getting a lot of damage. Hydreigon then went through the Eruption and landed a critical hit on Typhlosion. Alex said, "Charizard, it's your turn." The big Flame Pokémon went to the battlefield. Alex said, "Charizard, use DragonBreath! Hydreigon, use Crunch!" Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed some green smoke at Typhlosion while Hydreigon went towards Sceptile with its middle head's mouth wide open. Oscar said, "Typhlosion, use Eruption! Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" The flames on Typhlosion's neck grew big as it opened its mouth and unleashed the powerful beam of fire while the leaves on Sceptile's wrists glowed green and extended.

The DragonBreath and the Eruption attacks collided while Sceptile slashed at Hydreigon's three heads. The Eruption and DragonBreath attacks made an explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Typhlosion, Hydreigon, and Sceptile were breathing heavily. Only one attack could knock one of them out. Oscar said, "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower! Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!" The flames on Typhlosion's back grew as it opened its mouth and unleashed the beam of fire at Charizard while Sceptile unleashed a storm of leaves and air at Hydreigon.

Alex said, "Hydreigon, use Dragon Rush! Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Hydreigon's body became surrounded by a light blue aura and went straight through the Leaf Storm. It took some damage and landed a hit on Sceptile. Charizard then unleashed a cyclone of fire at Typhlosion. The two fire attacks met and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Typhlosion was breathing heavily again. It winced and fell. It then had swirly eyes. Oscar said, "Typhlosion, return." Typhlosion then went inside its Ball.

Oscar said, "Charizard, you're up." The Flame Pokémon then went to the field. Oscar said, "Charizard, use Flamethrower! Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!" Oscar's Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of flames while Sceptile unleashed a storm of leaves and air at Alex's Charizard. Alex said, "Charizard, use Blast Burn! Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!" Alex's Charizard unleashed a cyclone of flames while Hydreigon opened its mouth and unleashed a green ball at Oscar's Charizard. The four attacks met and created an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Sceptile was again breathing heavily. Oscar's Charizard was also breathing heavily because of the battle it had earlier. Alex said, "Charizard, use DragonBreath! Hydreigon, use Fly!" Alex's Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of green smoke while Hydreigon flew into the air. But due to Fermin's storm cloud, Hydreigon just fell down and had swirly eyes. Alex said, "Hydreigon, return." Hydreigon then went inside its Ball. Alex then said, "Charizard, it's all up to you now!" The DragonBreath attack hitted Sceptile, which knocked it out.

Oscar said, "Sceptile, return." Sceptile then returned to its Ball. Oscar then said, "Go, Empoleon!" In a flash of light, the Emperor Pokémon appeared. Oscar said, "Empoleon, use Aqua Jet! Charizard, use Blast Burn!" Empoleon was then surrounded by water as it shot itself like a missile at Alex's Charizard while Oscar's Charizard unleashed a cyclone of flames at Alex's Charizard. Alex said, "Charizard, dodge it and use Blast Burn!" Alex's Charizard dodged the attacks and unleashed a cyclone of flames, but this time it landed critical hits on Empoleon and Oscar's Charizard. Both Pokémon fell down and swirly eyes. Oscar said, "Charizard, Empoleon, return." Both Pokémon went inside their Balls.

**Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen-Champion Battle Theme**

Oscar said, "Palkia, it's your turn." The Spatial Pokémon then went to the field. Alex said, "Charizard, use Blast Burn full power!" Charizard then unleashed the cyclone of flames, this time it was huge. Oscar said, "Palkia, use Hydro Pump!" Palkia then unleashed a powerful beam of water. The two attacks met and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Charizard was breathing heavily. Alex said, "Charizard, use DragonBreath!" Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed the beam of green smoke. Oscar said, "Palkia, use the same move!" Palkia then unleashed the beam of green smoke. The two Dragon-Type attacks met and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Charizard was still breathing heavily. Oscar said, "Palkia, use Spacial Rend!" Everyone was shocked at what Oscar just said.

The pearls on Palkia's shoulders glowed pink. Its eyes glowed orange. Its forearm starts to gather energy, which also glowed pink. It then slashes in the air and released a pink crescent blade of energy from its arm at Charizard. Alex said, "Charizard, dodge it and use Heat Wave!" A fire-colored ball appeared in front of Charizard's mouth and unleashed a wind of flames. The Spacial Rend went through the Heat Wave attack and hitted Charizard. Charizard was sent flying and landed on the ground. It got up and looked angry.

Just then, Charizard's body was surrounded by a fiery aura. Ash noticed the aura and said, "That's Blaze!" Alex said, "Charizard, use Dragon Claw!" Charizard's claw glowed white as it went towards Palkia and slashed it. Palkia screamed in pain as it took super effective damage. Oscar said, "Palkia, use Aura Sphere!" Palkia put its hands together and made a pink ball. Palkia then fired the ball at Charizard. Alex said, "Charizard, use Blast Burn full power again!" Charizard then unleashed the huge cyclone of flames. The two attacks met and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, both Charizard and Palkia were breathing heavily. Oscar said, "Palkia, use Spacial Rend!"

Palkia then slashed the air and released a pink crescent blade at Charizard. Alex said, "Charizard, dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Charizard barely dodged the Spacial Rend attack. It opened its mouth and unleashed the beam of flames. Palkia again screamed in pain. Oscar said, "Let's end this. Palkia, use Aura Sphere!" Palkia then fired the pink ball at Charizard. Alex said, "Charizard, dodge it!" Just as Charizard was about to dodge, the pink ball landed a critical hit on Charizard. It fell and had swirly eyes. Alex said, "Charizard, return." The Flame Pokémon then went inside its Ball.

Oscar then said, "Palkia, return." The Spatial Pokémon then went inside its Ball. Oscar then went towards Alex and said, "That was a fun battle. Keep on training and you'll be stronger than ever." Alex then said, "Okay. I will." They then shook hands.

**Carl vs. Kai!**

**Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver-Rival Battle Theme**

Carl said, "Let's have a Triple Battle!" Kai said, "Fine by me! Something tells me you are going to lose." Carl said, "Yeah right! Zapdos, Entei, Samurott, go!" The Electric, Volcano, and Formidable Pokémon went to the field. Kai said, "Those three may be legendaries, but they won't be a match for the three Pokémon I'll send out. Pidgeot, Lucario, Blaziken, go!" The Bird, Aura, and Blaze Pokémon went to the field. Carl said, "Zapdos, use Thundershock! Entei, use Flamethrower! Samurott, use Water Gun!" The Electric, Volcano, and Formidable Pokémon combined their attacks and turned to a powerful beam of water, fire, and electricity. Kai said, "Pidgeot, use Fly! Lucario, use Aura Sphere! Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut!" The Bird Pokémon went to the air. But due to Fermin's storm cloud, it fell down and had swirly eyes **(When there is a storm during your battle, don't use a Pokémon that knows Fly and Itssupereffective, put in the moves that Pidgeot knows)**.

Everyone was shocked that Kai's Pidgeot got knocked out easily.Fermin said, "If a Pokémon knows Fly, don't use it when there's a storm cloud." Kai then said, "Pidgeot, return." Pidgeot then went to its Ball. Kai said, "Alright Scyther, it's your turn." The Mantis Pokémon then went to the field. Lucario launched its Aura Sphere while Blaziken's fists glowed light blue as it and Lucario's Aura Sphere went towards the beam of water, fire, and electricity. The three attacks collided and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Pokémon looked ready to fight. Carl said, "Zapdos, use Thunder! Entei, use Fire Blast! Samurott, use Hydro Pump!" Zapdos unleashed a powerful lightning strike at Lucario. A pink orb appeared in front of Entei's mouth, then Entei unleashed the orb at Scyther. And Samurott opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful beam of water at Blaziken.

Kai said, "Dodge them and use Force Palm, Air Slash, and Blaze Kick!" The Aura, Mantis, and Blaze Pokémon dodged the attacks and went towards their opponents. Lucario ran towards Entei and putted its palm on it and unleashing a light green blast from it. Scyther went towards Zapdos and unleashed a light blue ball. The end of Blaziken's legs turned to flames as Blaziken kicked Samurott. Samurott and Zapdos took a little bit of damage, but Entei took some damage. Carl said, "Zapdos, use Rain Dance! Entei, use Eruption! Samurott, use Aqua Jet!" Zapdos then danced in the air and Fermin's storm was affected and was dropping rain. A red orb appeared in front of Entei's mouth, it then unleashed the orb at Scyther. Samurott was then surrounded by water as it launched itself at Blaziken.

Kai said, "Dodge them!" Just as the Blaze and Mantis Pokémon were about to dodge the two attacks, they got knocked out by the super effective moves. Kai said, "Hang in there, guys! Blaziken, use Brick Break! Scyther, use X-Scissor! Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!" Blaziken's hand glowed white as it ran towards Samurott. Scyther's scythes glowed light purple as it crossed its scythes and flew towards Zapdos. Lucario then ran towards Entei with a blue glowing head and a blue light aura surrounded its body. Carl said, "Zapdos, use Thundershock! Entei, use Fire Blast! Samurott, use Hydro Pump! Zapdos launched a beam of electricity at Scyther. A pink orb appeared in front of Entei's mouth and it unleashed the orb at Lucario. Samurott opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful beam of water.

Scyther got hit by the super effective attack and fell. The pink orb touched Lucario, which caused an explosion. Blaziken got launched by the Hydro Pump. Fermin snapped his fingers and trees began to pop out of the ground and surround the battlefield. Blaziken crashed right into one and had swirly eyes. Kai said, "Return." The Blaze Pokémon then went inside its Ball. Lucario was then launched to a tree and was also knocked out. Kai said, "Return." The Aura Pokémon then went inside its Ball. Scyther was still in battle. Kai said, "Scyther, use Razor Wind!" Scyther's scythes glowed white as it crossed them. It moved them forward and multiple white crescent-shaped energy beams appeared and went towards the Electric, Volcano, and Formidable Pokémon. Carl said, "Dodge them!" Just as the Electric/Flying, Fire, and Water-Types were about to dodge, they got hit by the attack.

The three Pokémon were then knocked out. Carl said, "Return." The Electric, Volcano, and Formidable Pokémon returned to their Balls. Carl then said, "Giratina, Virizion, it's your turn." The Renegade and Grassland Pokémon went to the battlefield. Giratina was in its Altered Forme. Kai then said, "Mightyena, Gyarados, go!" The Bite and Atrocious Pokémon went to battlefield. Carl said, "Giratina, use DragonBreath! Virizion, use Sacred Sword!" Giratina opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of green smoke at Gyarados. Virizion went towards Mightyena.

Kai said, "Gyarados, use Thunderbolt! Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" Gyarados then unleashed a beam of lightning at Giratina's attack. A shadowy ball appeared in front of Mightyena's mouth. Mightyena then unleashed the ball at Virizion. Virizion managed to get through the Shadow Ball attack and land a critical hit on Mightyena. The Bite Pokémon moaned in pain as it got hit by the super effective move. The Thunderbolt and DragonBreath attacks collided and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see that Giratina and Gyarados were having a staring contest. Mightyena looked very angry at Virizion.

Carl said, "Giratina, use Shadow Claw! Virizion, use Giga Drain!" A dark purple aura shaped into sharp claws envelopes Giratina's front claw as went towards Gyarados. The horns on Virizion's head glowed green and then two green beams of energy went towards Mightyena. Kai said, "Dodge them!" Gyarados managed to dodge the Shadow Claw attack. Mightyena tried to dodge the two beams, but the two beams caught it and sucked its energy from it. Kai said, "Gyarados, use Fire Blast on Virizion!" Gyarados spitted fire from its mouth took the shape of a symbol. The attack hitted Virizion, which stopped its Giga Drain attack. Virizion screamed in pain as it got hit by the super effective move. Kai said, "Mightyena, use Bite! Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" Mightyena ran towards Virizion with its mouth wide open. Gyarados then opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful beam of pink energy surrounded by white energy at Giratina. Carl said, "Giratina, use Shadow Force! Virizion, use Leaf Blade!" The middle of Giratina's head crest glowed light blue and its body turns black. Just as the Hyper Beam was about to hit Giratina, it disappeared. A few seconds later, it reappeared behind Gyarados and attacked it.

The horns on Virizion's head extended and glowed light green. It then went towards Mightyena. Virizion then slashed Mightyena on the side of its mouth, which launched the Bite Pokémon to one of the trees. Mightyena hit a tree and had swirly eyes. Kai said, "Mightyena, return." The Bite Pokémon then returned to its Ball. Kai said, "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados then unleashed a powerful beam of water. Carl said, "Dodge it!" Giratina was about to dodge, but was hit by the Hydro Pump attack. Giratina was launched to a tree. It was then knocked out. Carl said, "Giratina, return." The Renegade Pokémon then went inside its Ball. Carl then said, "Virizion, use Giga Drain!" Virizion then launched the two green energy beams from its horns at Gyarados. Kai said, "Gyarados, use Fire Blast!" Gyarados then spitted out flames that took the shape of symbol.

The Fire Blast missed the Giga Drain attack and hitted Virizion. The Giga Drain was about to reach Gyarados, but went back to Virizion, which was launched to a tree. The Grass-Type Pokémon was then knocked out. Carl said, "Virizion, return." The Grassland Pokémon was then inside its Ball. Fermin said, "Let's make things more interesting." Everyone then looked at him with confused looks. He found a rock and held it up forward and brought back to him, crushing it. When he did this, a bolt of lightning came down from his storm cloud and made a huge crater in the ground. He then slashed the air with his hand vertically. Then a massive load of rain came down from the storm cloud. It filled the crater and Fermin said, "Now, this is interesting." Everyone was shocked at what Fermin just did. They were all thinking _"What on earth is he?"_

Carl grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt and threw it, yelling, "Kyogre, come on out!" In a flash of light, the blue legendary Sea Basin Pokémon appeared. Kai said, "Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" Gyarados then unleashed a beam of pink energy surrounded by white energy. Carl said, 'Kyogre, use Hydro Pump!" Kyogre opened its mouth and unleashed the powerful beam of water. The two attacks collided and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Gyarados was breathing heavily. Kai said, "Gyarados, jump into the air and use Thunderbolt!" The Atrocious Pokémon then jumped into the air and launched a beam of electricity at Kyogre. Carl said, "Kyogre, jump into the air and use Water Spout!" Kyogre jumped into the air.

Its body glowed light blue. It opened its mouth and fired a blast of water at Gyarados. The Thunderbolt attack hit the water and the Water Spout attack hitted Gyarados. The two Pokémon then returned to the water. Carl said, "Kyogre, use Hyper Beam!" Kyogre opened its mouth and unleashed the powerful beam at Gyarados. Kai said, "Gyarados, dodge it and use Thunderbolt, full power!" Gyarados dodged the Hyper Beam attacked and launched the beam of lightning, which was way big. Kyogre got hit by the super effective move. Kyogre then looked tired because of the huge Thunderbolt attack. Carl said, "Kyogre, use Muddy Water!" Kyogre opened its mouth and unleashed a beam of muddy water. Kai said, "Gyarados, dodge it and use Thunderbolt again!" Gyarados dodged the attack and launched the beam of electricity. The attack landed a critical hit on Kyogre. Kyogre screamed in pain as it got hit by the super effective move again. It was then knocked out. Carl said, "Kyogre, return."

The Sea Basin Pokémon then returned to its Ball. Carl then said, "Mewtwo, it's your turn." The legendary Genetic Pokémon went to the battlefield. Kai said, "Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!" The Atrocious Pokémon then unleashed the powerful beam at the Genetic Pokémon. Carl said, "Mewtwo, use Psystrike!" An odd wave of psychic energy appeared in front of Mewtwo, who then sent it towards the Hyper Beam attack. The two attacks met and created an explosion. When the some cleared, Mewtwo didn't show any emotion while Gyarados was breathing heavily. Carl said, "Mewtwo, use Psycho Cut!" Mewtwo's hands glowed blue and went towards Gyarados. Kai said, "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados then unleashed the powerful beam of water at Mewtwo. Carl said, "Mewtwo, dodge it!" Mewtwo dodged the attack and attacked the Atrocious Pokémon. Gyarados fell and floated on to the water. The Water/Flying-Type Pokémon had swirly eyes. Kai said, "Gyarados, return." The Atrocious Pokémon then went inside its Ball.

Fermin then snapped his fingers again, which then the water floated onto the air. He then made the water go above everyone. He snapped his fingers again and the water instantly fell on them. Everyone was now soaking in water. They all moaned as they got angry at Fermin. They shrugged their anger and focused on the battle. Kai then said, "Eevee, your turn." The cute little Evolution Pokémon then went to the field.

**Pokémon Black and White-Gym Leader's Last Pokémon Music**

Kai said, "Eevee, use Take Down!" Eevee ran towards Mewtwo at a very high speed and then slammed into the Genetic Pokémon. Carl said, "Mewtwo, use Psystrike!" The odd wave of psychic energy appeared and was sent towards Eevee. Kai said, "Dodge it!" Before Eevee was about to dodge it, it got hit by the Psychic-Type attack. Carl said, "Mewtwo, use Psycho Cut!" Mewtwo's hands glowed blue as it went towards Eevee. Kai said, "Eevee, use Protect!" Eevee was then surrounded by a light green sphere. Mewtwo sliced the sphere. Kai said, "Eevee, use Attract!" Eevee then winked at Mewtwo and some pink hearts appeared and went towards the Genetic Pokémon.

Carl said, "Mewtwo, use Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo putted its hands together and a pink ball appeared. It then launched the ball at Eevee. Kai said, "Eevee, use Protect!" The Aura Sphere went right through the pink hearts, which got disintegrated and attacked the light green sphere. Kai said, "Eevee, use Last Resort!" Eevee ran and slammed right into Mewtwo's chest. Mewtwo roared in pain. Kai said, "Eevee, use Take Down!" Eevee ran at incredible speed and slammed into Mewtwo's chest again. Mewtwo roared in pain again. Kai said, "Eevee, use Attract!" Eevee winked at Mewtwo and some pink hearts appeared and went towards the Genetic Pokémon again.

Carl said, "Mewtwo, use Psystrike!" The odd wave of psychic energy appeared went towards Eevee. Kai said, "Eevee, use Protect!" The Psystrike went through the pink hearts and attacked the light green sphere. Kai said, "Eevee, use Last Resort!" Eevee did the same thing as last time, it ran and slammed right into Mewtwo's chest. Again Mewtwo roared in pain. Carl said, "Mewtwo, use Aura Sphere!" Mewtwo then putted its hands together and a pink ball appeared. Mewtwo launched the ball at Eevee. Kai said, "Eevee, use Protect!" The Aura Sphere attacked the light green sphere. Kai said, "Eevee, use Take Down!" Eevee then ran at super speed and landed a critical hit on Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokémon roared in intense pain. Kai said, "Eevee, use Attract!" The Evolution Pokémon winked at Mewtwo and the pink hearts went towards the Psychic-Type.

Carl said, "Mewtwo, use Swift!" The Genetic Pokémon swung its tail and gold stars appeared and were headed towards the pink hearts. The gold stars and pink hearts disintegrated. Kai said, "Eevee, use Last Resort! Full Power!" Eevee then ran at incredible speed and slammed right into Mewtwo's chest. It roared in pain as it fell down and had swirly eyes. Carl said, "Mewtwo, return." The Genetic Pokémon then went inside its Ball. Carl then said, "That was a great battle." Kai then nodded.

**Red vs. Gavin and Will!**

**Well... you know... Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver-Red's Battle Theme**

Red held four fingers to Fermin and was shocked. Fermin told the others, "Red wants to have a quadruple battle. You have to send out 4 Pokémon at the same time. 4 Pokémon from Gavin, 4 Pokémon from Will, and 4 Pokémon from Red." Everyone else was shocked. Gavin and Will said, "Fine by us." Gavin said, "Leafeon, Donphan, Crobat, and Magmar, go!" The Veteran, Armor, Bat, and Spitfire Pokémon went to the battlefield. Will said, "Pikachu, Staraptor, Lucario, Infernape, go!" The Electric Mouse, Predator, Aura, and Flame Pokémon went to the battlefield. Red pointed at the opponents and Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Pikachu went to the battlefield.

Gavin said, "Leafeon, use Leaf Blade! Donphan, use Fire Fang! Crobat, use Steel Wing! Magmar, use Flamethrower!" The leaf on Leafeon's head glowed light green as it went towards Blastoise. Donphan's tusks caught on fire as it went towards Venasaur. Crobat's wings glowed metallically as it went towards Red's Pikachu. Magmar opened its mouth and unleashed the beam of fire at Venasaur. Will said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Staraptor, use Peck! Lucario, use Aura Sphere! Infernape, use Close Combat!" Will's Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity at Charizard. Staraptor flew towards Venasaur. Lucario putted its hands together and a blue orb appeared. It launched the orb at Red's Pikachu. And Infernape went towards Blastoise.

Red pointed at the opponents again and his Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electricity at Crobat. Venasaur gathered energy from the sun. It opened its mouth a green beam appeared as it went towards Donphan. Charizard then unleashed a cyclone of fire at Leafeon. Blastoise then shot a powerful beam of water at Infernape. The attacks went through some of the other's attacks and landed super effective critical hits. Crobat, Donphan, Leafeon, and Infernape got knocked out. Gavin and Will said, "Return."The Veteran, Bat, Armor and Flame Pokémon went back inside their Balls. Venasaur was hit by a beam of fire and bird's beak.

Charizard got zapped by a bolt of electricity. A blue orb landed a hit on Red's Pikachu. Gavin said, "Gallade, Lickilicky, go!" The Blade and Licking Pokémon went to the battlefield. Will said, "Blastoise, go!" The Shellfish Pokémon then went to the battlefield. Gavin said, "Gallade, use Psycho Cut! Lickilicky, use Slam! Magmar, use ThunderPunch!" Gallade's forearms glowed light blue and extended. It then went towards Venasaur. Lickilicky jumped into the air and was about to land on Charizard. Magmar's fist glowed yellow and was sparkling with electricity. It then went towards Red's Blastoise.

Will said, "Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Staraptor, use Steel Wing! Lucario, use Force Palm! Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!" Will's Pikachu's tail glowed metallically as it went towards Red's Pikachu. Staraptor's wings glowed metallically as flew towards Red's Blastoise. Lucario ran towards Venasaur. Will's Blastoise then fired two powerful balls of water from its cannons at Charizard. Red pointed his fingers at the opponents again and his Pikachu unleashed a two bolts of electricity at Will's Blastoise and Lickilicky. Then some vines from Venasaur's back grabbed Gallade and Lucario and threw them into some trees. They were then knocked out.

Charizard then unleashed a beam of flames at Staraptor. His Blastoise then unleashed a powerful beam of water at Magmar. Will's Blastoise and Lickilicky got hit by the Thunderbolt attack. Lickilicky then landed to the ground and it was only a few centimeters away from Charizard. Staraptor was then engulfed in the beam of flames and fell down. Magmar got hit by a Hydro Pump attack and got knocked out. Venasaur gathered energy and unleashed a green beam at the Hydro Cannon attack. Blastoise and Lickilicky were knocked out. Red's Pikachu was then hit by Will's Pikachu's Iron Tail attack.

Gavin and Will said, "Return." The Spitfire, Predator, Aura, Blade, Licking, and Shellfish Pokémon returned to their Balls. Gavin said, "Pichu, go!" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon then went to the battlefield. Will said, "Charizard, Rayquaza, go!" The black Flame and Sky High Pokémon went to the battlefield. Gavin said, "Pichu, use Thundershock!" Pichu unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity at Blastoise and Charizard. Will said, "Charizard, use Flamethrower! Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" The black Flame Pokémon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful beam of fire at Venasaur. The black Sky High Pokémon opened its mouth and unleashed an extremely powerful beam of white and pink energy at Red's Pikachu.

Will's Pikachu unleashed a beam of electricity at Blastoise. Red again pointed his fingers at the opponents and his Pikachu released a bolt of electricity at the Hyper Beam attack. Blastoise launched to balls of water at the Electric-Type attacks headed towards them. Red's Charizard unleashed a powerful beam of fire at the other powerful beam of fire. Venasaur gathered energy from the sun and opened its mouth and released a powerful beam of white and green energy **(I think that's the color of the powerful Grass-Type move)** at the Hyper Beam attack. All of the attacks created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Pokémon were breathing heavily. Gavin said, "Pichu, use Iron Tail!"

Pichu's tail glowed metallically as went towards Red's Pikachu. Will said, "Charizard, use Fire Blast! Rayquaza, use Dragon Pulse! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" The black Charizard opened its mouth and spitted out a huge flame that took the shape of a symbol at Venasaur. Rayquaza opened its mouth and launched a green ball at Red's Charizard. Will's Pikachu's tail glowed metallically as went towards Red's Pikachu. Red **(Well, you know)** pointed at the opponents and his Pikachu's tail glowed metallically as it went towards Pichu. Red's Charizard unleashed a cyclone of flames at the green ball. Blastoise launched two blue balls of water at the flaming symbol. Will's Pikachu landed a hit on Red's Pikachu, which then got knocked out. The Hydro Cannon and the Fire Blast attacks collided and created some steam. The Blast Burn and Dragon Pulse attacks collided and created an intense explosion. When the smoke cleared everyone saw that Red's Pikachu was knocked out. Fermin was shocked and said, "But how? Red's Pokémon were unbeatable... Each of his Pokémon were 5 times more powerful than mine..."

After that, Fermin just fainted. Everyone then looked down at him. Then a tear came of Red's eyes. He got out a Poké Ball and shot a red beam at Pikachu. The Electric Mouse Pokémon then went inside its Ball. He then turned to his three Pokémon behind him. Red then motioned Espeon to go to the battlefield. The Sun Pokémon went to the battlefield. Gavin said, "Pichu, use Volt Tackle!" The Tiny Mouse Pokémon's body was then surrounded by yellow energy as it went towards Espeon. Will said, "Charizard, use Blast Burn! Rayquaza use Hyper Beam! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" The black Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed a cyclone of flames at Venasaur. Rayquaza released a beam of pink and white energy at Charizard. Will's Pikachu's body was surrounded yellow energy as it went towards Blastoise. Espeon's eyes glowed light blue and Pichu's body was surrounded by light blue energy as it got launched towards Will's Pikachu.

Both Electric-Types were then knocked out. Venasaur gathered energy and unleashed a green beam at the Fire Blast, which then got disintegrated and attacked Will's Charizard. The black Flame Pokémon was then pushed a few feet backwards. Red's Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed another powerful beam of flames. Blastoise then released powerful beam of water at Will's Charizard, who then screamed in pain as it got hit the super effective move. It then fell down and had swirly eyes. The Flamethrower and Hyper Beam created an explosion. The smoke cleared and everyone saw that Espeon, Blastoise, Venasaur and Charizard were staring angrily at Rayquaza. Will said, "Pikachu, Charizard, return." The Electric Mouse and Flame Pokémon went back inside their Balls. Gavin then went to the field and grabbed Pichu. He then went outside the field watched Will's Rayquaza fight Red's Espeon, Blastoise, Charizard, and Venasaur.

Will said, "Rayquaza, use Dragon Pulse!" Charizard flew towards Rayquaza and spitted out a symbol of flames at the green ball. Venasaur and Blastoise unleashed a green beam and a two orbs of water at Rayquaza. The red gem on Espeon's forehead shines and released a multicolored beam at Rayquaza. Rayquaza roared in pain. Will said, "Rayquaza, use ExtremeSpeed!" Rayquaza was surrounded by clear and white aura as it went towards the four Pokémon at blinding speed. The four Pokémon were about to dodge it until they got hit. Blastoise, Charizard and Venasaur were knocked out. Espeon just stared angrily at the Sky High Pokémon. Red then motioned Snorlax and Lapras to go the battlefield. The Sleeping and Transport Pokémon went to the battlefield. Then some lightning appeared and struck the ground creating a small crater and then some rain appeared and filled up the crater. Lapras went to the water and it was ready for battle.

**Pokémon Ruby, Emerald, and Sapphire-Rival Battle Theme**

Will said, "Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam, full power!' Rayquaza unleashed a big very powerful beam of pink and white energy at the three Pokémon. Snorlax then unleashed a powerful beam of white and pink energy at the Hyper Beam. The two attacks collided and created an explosion. Then came out of the smoke was a stream of water and a multicolored beam. The multicolored beam landed a critical hit on the Sky High Pokémon. Then the stream of water landed on Rayquaza and froze it. Rayquaza then roared in pain because of the super effective hit. Will said, "Rayquaza, use Dragon Pulse!" Rayquaza launched the green ball at Espeon.

Espeon's eyes glowed light blue and the green ball was surrounded by light blue energy as it went towards Rayquaza. Lapras then launched a ball of ice at Rayquaza. Snorlax opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful beam of white and pink energy at the Sky High Pokémon. The three attacks landed a critical hit on the Sky High Pokémon. Rayquaza roared in pain as it got hit by two super effective attacks. It then fell and had swirly eyes. Will said, "Rayquaza, return." The Sky High Pokémon returned to its Ball. The Transport, Sun, and Sleeping Pokémon went back inside their Balls. Will and Red shook hands.

**End of the rival theme**

Everyone then smelled something good. Ash said, "I smell spaghetti, steak, mashed potatoes, corn, hamburgers, soup, and chocolate cake!" They then ran towards the source of the smell. They then saw Fermin eating a slice of chocolate cake. Fermin said, "Everyone, dig in. It's almost gonna be dark so eat up." Everyone then went and ate the food. Ash and May were eating more than everyone. Fermin then said, "Tomorrow, we battle." Then a bolt of lightning struck Fermin. Everyone was horrified that the lightning from Fermin's storm struck him. They didn't see his body. Then the news reporters set up their tents. Everyone looked at the storm, which then moved towards a very huge mountain.

Brock then noticed some bowls of Pokémon food. He said, "There's Pokémon food." Everyone threw their Poké Balls into the air. The Pokémon appeared and ate their food. In the Team Rocket headquarters, a certain person wearing an orange business suit was looking at the windows in his office. He said, "I will get you for hurting my son. We'll see who's stronger."

**It's about time I finished this! Sorry for keeping everyone waiting. The reason I didn't update is because of school, my laziness, my parents, and my siblings. I can't believe Red managed to defeat the black Rayquaza with Snorlax, Espeon, and Lapras. PichuAuraGuardian18, AshlovesMay4ever, and nintendogolfer, sorry for you guys losing. You almost had them. Itssupereffective, don't get too happy that you won the match. The next chapter will be better I think. Crazywolf1991, raichukiller, get ready to face me in the next chapter. Don't worry, darkmachines, I'll put you in this story. When did Fermin get up? Why did he make food for everybody? Where did he go? What Pokémon will Ash use for his battle? Who was the person wearing the orange business suit? You guess. Tune in next time for The Big Battle!**

_**Chapter 13  
>The Ultimate Big Battle Begins!<strong>_


	14. The Ultimate Big Battle Begins!

**Me: Okay, ready for the ultimate big battle?**

**Everyone besides me: YEAH!**

**Crazywolf1991: I'm definitely ready!**

**raichukiller: So am I!**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Both: YES!**

**Me: Okay. Time for the Ultimate Big Battle!**

**Disclaimer - Everyone except me: MetaKnight0011 doesn't own Pokémon.**

_**Chapter 13  
>The Ultimate Big Battle Begins!<strong>_

_(Flashback)_

_Fermin then said, "Tomorrow, we battle." Then a bolt of lightning struck Fermin. Everyone was horrified that the lightning from Fermin's storm struck him. Everyone looked at the storm, which then moved towards a very huge mountain._

_(End of flashback)_

It was around noon in Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum was in Professor Oak's Ranch. He was trying to pick out six Pokémon to use. He chose Pikachu. May and Pikachu were with him. May was holding the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Ash said, "I'm going to use Staraptor, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Kingler, and Buizel." May said, "Ash, everyone had seven Pokémon with them. And you only picked six. Who's gonna be your seventh choice?" Ash said, "I don't know." Then a very familiar purple blob appeared and tackled Ash to the ground. Ash said, "Muk, do you want to battle Fermin?" Muk then smiled. Ash said, "Okay." Ash and May then went towards Professor Oak's Lab. Prof. Oak was doing some work and Tracey was at the Ranch sketching.

Ash asked Professor Oak where are the Poké Balls for Staraptor, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Kingler, Buizel, and Muk. Prof. Oak told them to wait as he went to go get the Balls. After about 5 minutes, he came back with six Poké Balls. Ash got them and went outside. He told his six Pokémon to go back inside their Balls. They did as they were told. They got in the red and white spheres. Ash and May then heard someone say their names. They looked to see who said their names. They then saw Alex and Will. Ash and May then waved to them. Alex said, "Ash, are you ready for the battle?" Ash said, "I sure am! I can't wait to battle Fermin." Will said, "Which Pokémon are you gonna use?" Ash said, "I'll show you." Ash threw six Poké Balls in the air. And in six flashes of light, the Predator, Seed, Leaf, Pincer, Sea Weasel, and Sludge Pokémon appeared. Pikachu jumped out of May's arms and went towards the six Pokémon

Ash said, "Meet the seven Pokémon that I'm going to use for the battle against Fermin." Just as Ash finished his sentence, a huge storm cloud appeared. It now has the same size as Pallet Town. Lightning struck out of it. Thunderous noises were then heard. Ash said, "He's here." Then a lightning bolt appeared and was about to strike the ground where the four humans and six Pokémon where at. Ash noticed the lightning and said, " Watch out!" Everyone then got out of the way. When the lightning struck the ground, Fermin appeared. He said, "You didn't know that my cloud can be that huge. I added two phases for the our battle." Then an evil grin appeared on Fermin's face. Ash said, "Two... phases?" Fermin said, "That's right. the first one, we'll have a full battle I bring out my seven Pokémon then you and the others that challenged me send out their seven Pokémon. And the second one, we'll have seven-on-seven battle. Like our six-on-six battle when we first met."

After about 2 hours, Ash, May, the kid, and Wulfreign appeared on the battlefield. Ash and May were telling the other two battlers about the two phases. The kid said, "I can't wait!" Wulfreign said, "Me too!" Ash said, "By the way, what's your name?" The kid said, "My name is Dark Williams." Ash said, "My name is Ash Ketchum. And this is May." May then said, "Hi." Wulfreign then said, "Someone is coming here... on Articuno." May said, "What are you talking about?" Wulfreign said, "Look up." May looked up and saw a blue-colored bird. Its long streamer-like tail and head crest are cyan colored. Its head crest is simple, consisting of three rhombus-shaped feathers on its forehead. Its body is a sky blue, growing lighter on its chest and belly. Its most distinctive feature is its large wings, which look like they are made of ice. It has a small gray beak and thin, similarly colored legs. Articuno was then struck by lightning.

The Freeze Pokémon was then hurtling towards ground. Wulfreign grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt and threw it. "Iron X, catch them with Psychic." In a flash of light, a tremendous, quadruped tank-like Pokémon appeared. Its turquoise-colored, discus-shaped main body appears to be its head, as it lies at the center point where its legs branch out to give the impression of a mechanized arachnid. Each leg could be viewed as the body of a former Beldum, and its head/body as the four collective heads of Beldum used to fuse into it. It has a metallic cross adorning its face formed by its tusks crossing diagonally between its two red eyes, often viewed as the letter "X" by onlookers, and this cross-shape is arranged to resemble both metallic "eyebrows" and a metallic "mustache."

The X on Metagross's face glowed light blue. The Freeze Pokémon was then outlined in a light blue glow. It was then being lowered to ground slowly. When it reached the ground, everyone went towards it and noticed a young man knocked out. He has short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved blue shirt with a picture of the Freeze Pokémon on the back, and a pair of black shoes. Brock got on top of Articuno and got the young man. He got down and laid the unconscious man down. After about 10 minutes, the young man gained consciousness. After his vision cleared, he said, "Where am I?" Brock said, "You're in Pallet Town. Why are you here?" The young man said, "I came here to battle that green-wearing person." Ash said, "Well it's too late now." The young man's eyes widened. "You're Ash Ketchum! The greatest Pokémon Trainer in the world!" Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I am. What's your name?" The young man stood up and said, "My name is Jeff Carmine."

Just then, the Freeze Pokémon gained consciousness. Jeff said, "And this is my friend, Articuno." Then a lightning bolt struck near Ash, Jeff, and friends. Fermin said, "Ready for a battle?" Ash, May, Dark, and Wulfreign nodded. Fermin noticed and said, "Who are you?" Jeff said, "My name is Jeff Carmine and I'm here to battle you!" Fermin smirked. "Okay. Hope you have strong Pokémon, because my team is really strong." Ash, May, Dark, Wulfreign, and Jeff were now at the battlefield. The battlefield was now much different. It is much more larger and wider. Fermin was on the opposite side of them. He said, "Are you guys ready?" The five said, "Yeah!" Fermin grabbed seven Poké Balls and threw them. "Let's show them who's boss!" Everyone did the same thing. "Come on out!" "Here we go!" "Let's show him what we've got!" "Assist me, now!" "Lead me to victory!"

And in flashes of light 42 Pokémon appeared.

**How was that? If you multiply 7 six times, it will be 42. 7x6=42. Sorry if I hadn't updated. I'm lazy. I always play video games. I just went camping and saw my late grandpa. He died and turned into a butterfly. My grandpa died last year. People who die turn into animals. I'm still making novels. I promise I will update this story as soon as I can. Crazywolf1991, choose seven more Pokémon for phase two. You can choose seven Pokémon or use the same team for phase two. Same for you, darkmachines. Who will win the first phase? Will Ash and May ever be together? Will Ash's dad, Giovanni, ever come to defeat my OC? Take a guess. And do you guys think that my OC is an antagonist? The more reviews I get, the more faster I will make the chapters. Tune in next time for another chapter of The... Big... Battle!**

_**Chapter 14  
>TUBBB Part 2!<strong>_


	15. NOT A CHAPTER 2

**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**My computer upgraded itself and it deleted Chapter 14 and my novels. I make my novels on my computer. So now I have to type everything again. Let's hope I can remember it. So… read… my other FanFiction stories. At least I can control my anger. Don't worry. I'll have Chapter 14 up as fast as I can. The more reviews I get, the more faster I'll get the chapters done. And one more thing, The Big Battle is coming to an end. I'll just make some few more chapters and it'll be finished. I just don't know if I could make a sequel for it.**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**


	16. The Ultimate Big Battle Begins Part 2!

**Disclaimer-I don't own Pokémon**

_**Chapter 14  
>TUBBB Part 2!<strong>_

_(Flashback)_

_"Let's show them who's boss!" "Come on out!" "Here we go!" "Let's show him what we've got!" "Assist me, now!" "Lead me to victory!" And in flashes of light, 42 Pokémon appeared._

_(End of flashback)_

**Pokémon Black and White-Team Plasma Battle Theme**

Articuno, Beedrill, Magnezone, Dusknoir, Golurk, Bisharp, Hydreigon, Emboar, Garchomp, Metagross, Zoroark, Volcarona, Lucario, Umbreon, Croconaw, Infernape, Pikachu, Leafeon, Vaporeon, Delcatty, Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Wartortle, Munchlax, Glaceon, Staraptor, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Kingler, Buizel, Muk, Cobalion, Ho-Oh, Dialga, Serperior, Swampert, Reshiram, Rayquaza appeared onto the battlefield. Ash's Pikachu just went towards the battlefield.

Fermin said, "I'll let you guys go first." Ash said, "Thanks. Staraptor, use Wing Attack! Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf! Bayleef, use Razor Leaf! Kingler, use Water Gun! Buizel, use Aqua Jet! Muk, use Sludge Bomb! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" May said, "Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut! Beautifly, use Gust! Skitty, use Assist! Venusaur, use Razor Leaf! Wartortle, use Rapid Spin! Munchlax, use Focus Punch! Glaceon, use Ice Beam!" Dark said, "Umbreon, use Quick Attack! Croconaw, use Water Gun! Infernape, use Mach Punch! Pikachu, use Electro Ball! Leafeon, use Sunny Day! Vaporeon, use Ice Beam! Delcatty, use Payback!" Wulfreign said, "Draco, use Dragon Pulse! Piggy, use Flare Blitz! Chomper, use Flamethrower! Iron X, use Zen Headbutt! Shadow, use Focus Blast! Mothy, use Flamethrower! Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Jeff said, "Articuno, use Ice Beam! Beedrill, use TwinNeedle! Magnezone, use Zap Cannon! Dusknoir, use Fire Punch! Golurk, use Shadow Punch! Bisharp, use Shadow Claw!"

All the attacks went towards the team of legendaries like a tidal wave. Fermin said, "Cobalion, use Flash Cannon! Ho-Oh, use Sacred Fire! Dialga, use Roar of Time! Serperior, use Leaf Tornado! Swampert, use Muddy Water! Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam! Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" Cobalion opened its mouth and fired a beam of light. Ho-Oh opened its beak and launched a gold-rose-colored flame. Dialga's eyes glowed orange and the diamond on its chest glowed blue. The fins behind it grew larger and Dialga opened its mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of it. It then fires an indigo beam from the ball. Serperior just swung its tail, creating a cyclone of air and leaves. Swampert opened its mouth and unleashed a wave of muddy water. An orange ball appears in front of Rayquaza's mouth. It then fired a red-orange fire-like beam from the ball. Reshiram opens its mouth and forms a small orb of red, yellow and white fire in front of it and two rings of red-yellow fire form around the orb as well as the orb grows larger. Reshiram then raises its head and lowers it, firing the orb from its mouth.

All of the attacks collided and created a colossal explosion. When the smoke cleared, Buizel, Blaziken, Wartortle, Munchlax, Umbreon, Infernape, Dusknoir, Golurk, and Bisharp were knocked out. Ash, May, Dark, and Jeff recalled their Pokémon. Ash said, "Staraptor, use Brave Bird! Bulbasaur, use SolarBeam! Bayleef, use Headbutt! Kingler, use Hyper Beam! Muk use Poison Gas! Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"May said, "Beautifly, use Aerial Ace! Skitty, use Blizzard! Venasaur, use Pedal Dance! Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" Dark said, "Croconaw, use Aqua Tail! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Leafeon, use Hyper Beam! Vaporeon, use Surf! Delcatty, use Payback!" Wulfreign said, "Draco, use Dragon Rush! Piggy, use Heat Crash! Chomper, use Dragon Rush! Iron X, use Meteor Mash! Shadow, use Focus Blast, again! Mothy, use Bug Buzz! Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!" Jeff said, "Articuno, use Sheer Cold! Beedrill, use X-Scissor! Magnezone, use Mirror Shot!" Again the same thing. All the attacks went towards the legendaries like a tidal wave.

Fermin said, "Cobalion, use Flash Cannon again! Ho-Oh, use Fire Blast! Dialga, use Flash Cannon! Serperior, use Leaf Storm! Swampert, use Surf! Rayquaza, use Dragon Pulse! Reshiram, use DragonBreath!" Cobalion opened its mouth and fired a beam of light. Ho-Oh spitted out some flames which took the form of a symbol. Dialga opened its mouth and fired a beam of light. Serperior swung its tail and unleashed a flurry of leaves. Swampert then created a large wave and then rode it. A green ball of light appeared in front of Rayquaza's mouth, it then launched it. Reshiram opened its mouth and unleashed some green and purple smoke.

Another colossal explosion occurred. When all the smoke cleared, Beautifly, Croconaw, Vaporeon, Delcatty, and Beedrill were knocked out. Ash said, "Staraptor, use Brave Bird! Bulbasaur, use Take Down! Bayleef, use Headbutt! Kingler, use Crabhammer! Muk, use Sludge Bomb again! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" May said, "Skitty, use DoubleSlap! Venasaur, use Tackle! Glaceon, use Iron Tail!" Dark said, "Pikachu, use Discharge! Leafeon, use Hidden Power!" Wulfreign said, "Draco, use Crunch! Piggy, use Brick Break! Chomper, use Dragon Rush again! Iron X, use Zen Headbutt! Shadow, use Retaliate! Mothy, use Flamethrower! Lucario, use Close Combat!" Jeff said, "Articuno, use Aerial Ace! Magnezone, use Zap Cannon!" The attacks looked like a huge dust cloud heading towards the team of legendaries.

_So they're trying to use physical moves and a few are using special moves, I guess I'll have to do the same thing. Cobalion, Serperior, and Swampert will use physical moves. Ho-Oh, Rayquaza, Reshiram, and Dialga will use special moves._ Thought Fermin as watched the attacks headed towards his Pokémon. He said, "Cobalion, use Iron Head! Ho-Oh, use Sacred Fire! Dialga, use Roar of Time! Serperior, use Leaf Blade! Swampert, use Take Down! Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam! Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" Cobalion's body is now surrounded by a white aura, it then charged towards the attacks. Ho-Oh opened its mouth and unleashed a gold-rose-colored flame. An indigo ball is formed in front of Dialga's opened mouth, then it fired an indigo beam from the ball. Serperior slithered to the attacks with its tail glowing green. Swampert's body is surrounded by a white aura, it then charges at the attacks with high speeds. An orange ball appeared in front of Rayquaza's opened mouth, it then unleashed a red-orange fire-like beam from the ball. An orb of red, white and yellow fire appeared in front of Reshiram's mouth. As the orb grew, two rings of red and white fire appear around the orb. Reshiram raises its head and lowers it, released the orb from its mouth. All of the attacks collided and made a second colossal explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Staraptor, Bayleef, Kingler, Skitty, Glaceon, Draco, Chomper, Shadow, Lucario, Articuno, and Cobalion were knocked out. Jeff said, "I have one Pokémon left." May said, "So do I." Dark said, "I have two left." Wulfreign said, "I have three left." Ash said, "Same for me. We can't give up guys. We need to win this battle." Fermin said, "I only have six left. You managed to defeat Cobalion. Now all you need to do is to defeat Serperior, Swampert, Rayquaza, Ho-Oh, Reshiram, and Dialga. There are 16 Pokémon left on the battlefield. Cobalion, return." Cobalion then went back inside its Poké Ball. Ash said, "Staraptor, Bayleef, Kingler, return." The three went back to their Poké Balls. May said, 'Skitty, Glaceon, return." The two went back inside their Balls. Wulfreign said, "Draco, Chomper, Shadow, Lucario, return." The four went back inside their Balls. Jeff said, "Articuno, return." The Pokémon went back inside its Ball. Ash said, "We need to combine all of our attacks if we are going to defeat him." Jeff said, "That sounds like a great idea." May said, "It sure does." Wulfreign said, "It does sound like a good idea. If we could combine all of our attacks, then we would win this match." Dark said, "Let's hope it'll work." Ash said, "It will. Bulbasaur, use Solar Beam! Muk, use Poison Gas! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" May said, "Venasaur, use Solar Beam!" Dark said, "Pikachu, use Electro Ball! Leafeon, use Hyper Beam!" Jeff said, "Magnezone, use Zap Cannon again!" Wulfreign said, "Piggy, use Heat Crash! Mothy, use Flamethrower again! Iron X, use Psychic to control the attacks and combine them except for Piggy's Heat Crash!" All of the attacks, except for Heat Crash, formed a multicolored beam, which went straight towards Rayquaza, Swampert, Serperior, Reshiram, Dialga, and Ho-Oh. Piggy's body is surrounded in red-orange flames and it then charges at the four legendaries and two starters.

Fermin, upset that his opponents found a way to beat him, looked at the beam and Piggy. He said, "I will not lose! Ho-Oh, use Fire Blast! Dialga, use Roar of Time again! Serperior, use Leaf Tornado! Swampert, use Mud Shot! Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam again! Reshiram, use Fusion Flare again!" Ho-Oh spitted out a flame in the shape of a symbol. Dialga shot an indigo beam. Serperior swung its tail and released a cyclone of air and leaves. Swampert opened its mouth and unleashed multiple glowing light blue balls. Rayquaza fired a red-orange fire-like beam from its mouth. Reshiram raises its head and lowers it, unleashing a red, orange white orb with two rings of red and white fire surrounding it. The Fire Blast, Roar of Time, Mud Shot, Hyper Beam and Fusion Flare went inside the Leaf Tornado, which was now a multicolored tornado. The multicolored beam, Piggy's Heat Crash, and the multicolored tornado collided and made the biggest explosion ever seen. When the smoke cleared, Bulbasaur, Muk, Dark's Pikachu, Leafeon, Magnezone, Mothy, and Iron X were knocked out.

The Trainers recalled their Pokémon. Dark said, "I lost." Jeff said, "Me too. Well at least we tried our best." Dark said, "Yeah. Take him down guys." Ash, May, and Wulfreign nodded. Fermin said, "After combining your attacks, you still can't manage to defeat my team." Ash said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" May said, "Venasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Wulfreign said, "Piggy, use Brick Break!" A beam of electricity, razor sharp leaves, and a white glowing hand were heading towards the four legendaries and two starters. Fermin said, "Ho-Oh, use Sacred Fire! Dialga, use Aura Sphere! Serperior, use Leaf Storm! Swampert, use Muddy Water! Rayquaza, use Dragon Pulse! Reshiram, use DragonBreath!" Ho-Oh fired a gold-rose-colored flame. Dialga opened its mouth and unleashed an orb of blue energy. Serperior released a flurry of leaves. Swampert opened its mouth and unleashed a wave of brown water. Rayquaza fired a green ball. Reshiram opened its mouth and released some green and purple smoke. The attacks collided and another explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, Dialga was knocked out. Fermin was shocked.

**It's about time I finished this part. I expected it to be very long. 42 ****Pokémon appeared at the beginning of the battle. Now at the end of this chapter. Only 8 are left. Stay tuned for more chapters of The Big Battle! **

_**Chapter 15  
>TUBBB Part 3!<strong>_


	17. The Ultimate Big Battle Begins Part 3!

**Disclaimer-I don't own Pokémon.**

_**Chapter 15  
>TUBBB Part 3!<strong>_

_(Flashback)_

_Ho-Oh fired a gold-rose-colored flame. Dialga opened its mouth and unleashed am orb of blue energy. Serperior released a flurry of leaves. Swampert opened its mouth and unleashed a wave of brown water. Rayquaza fired a green ball. Reshiram opened its mouth and released some green and purple smoke. The attacks collided and another colossal explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, Dialga was knocked out._

_(End of flashback)_

Fermin said, "Dialga, return." The Temporal Pokémon then went back inside its Ball. He said, "You managed to take out Dialga. Now you need to take out Ho-Oh, Reshiram, Serperior, Swampert, and Rayquaza." Ash said, "We'll defeat you!" May said, "Yeah!" Fermin said, "I like to see you try." Ash said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu shot a beam of electricity. May said, "Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!" Wulfreign said, "Piggy, use Flare Blitz!" Piggy was then surrounded by flames as it shot itself like a missile. Fermin said, "Ho-Oh, use Fire Blast! Serperior, use Leaf Tornado! Swampert, use Mud Shot! Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam! Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse! Ho-Oh spitted out some flames. Serperior launched a tornado of leaves. Swampert opened its mouth and fired a stream of dark brown mud. Rayquaza fired a red-orange-fire-like beam. Reshiram launched a green orb. All of the attacks collided and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Swampert was knocked out. Fermin was shocked again.

He said, "Swampert, return." The Mud Fish Pokémon went back inside its Poké Ball. Anger was filling him. He said, "Ho-Oh, use Sacred Flare! Serperior, use Leaf Blade! Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam again! Reshiram, use Fusion Flare!" Ho-Oh fired a gold-rose colored-flame. Serperior slithered with its tail glowing green. Rayquaza fire a red-orange flame-like beam. Reshiram launched a red orb surrounded by two flaming rings. Ash said, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu runs with its body being surrounded by golden electricity. May said, "Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant!" Venusaur's body becomes outlined light green and it stomps on the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground. Wulfreign said, "Piggy, use Heat Crash!" Piggy's body is surrounded in red-orange flames. All of the attacks collided and created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Serperior was knocked out. Fermin said, "NO! Serperior, return." The Regal Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball.

He said, "Ho-Oh, use Sky Attack! Rayquaza, use Dragon Pulse! Reshiram, use DragonBreath!" Ho-Oh's body began to glow silver and then it went towards Pikachu. Rayquaza fired a green orb at Piggy. Reshiram fired a beam of green and purple smoke at Venusaur. Ash said, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle again!" Pikachu ran towards Ho-Oh while being surrounded by golden electricity. May said, "Venusaur, use Solar Beam!" Venusaur opened its mouth and fired a beam of green and white energy at the DragonBreath attack. Wulfreign said, "Piggy, use Brick Break!" Piggy's hand glowed white as it prepared to whack the Dragon Pulse attack. The attacks collided and created another explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ho-Oh was knocked out. Fermin said, "Ho-Oh, return." The Rainbow Pokémon returned to its Pokémon Ball. Fermin said, "Rayquaza, use ExtremeSpeed! Reshiram, use Blue Flare!" Rayquaza was surrounded by a clear and white aura as it then went towards the three Pokémon at blinding speed.

Reshiram's tail glows red-yellow with fire and erupts red-yellow flames from the back of it. It then opens its mouth and forms a light blue orb of fire in front of its mouth. Reshiram lowers its head and fired a powerful stream of light blue and white fire with multiple light blue and white rings of fire around it. Ash said, "Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" Pikachu's body glows, then it releases a yellow lightning bolt from its body. May said, "Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!" Venusaur launched multiple razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on its back. Wulfreign said, "Piggy use Heat Crash!" Piggy was surrounded by flames as it shot itself like a missile. Just as the attacks went towards Reshiram's Blue Flare, Rayquaza attacked the two Pokémon. The Heat Crash, Razor Leaf, Thundershock, and Blue Flare created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Piggy was knocked out. Wulfreign said, "Piggy, return." The Mega Fire Pig Pokémon then returned to its Poké Ball. He turned to Ash and May and said, "Looks like it's up to you two now." The two nodded. May looked to Ash and said, "Let's beat him, Ash." Ash turned looked at May and said, "Okay." They turned to the two legendaries.

**Pokémon Black 2 and White 2-Rival Battle Music**

Ash said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" May said, "Venusaur, use Solar Beam!" The two attacks combined together and created a yellow-white-green beam. Fermin said, "Rayquaza, Reshiram, use DragonBreath!" The two legendaries fired beams of green and purple smoke. The attacks collided and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Reshiram was knocked out. Fermin said, "It can't be! Reshiram return." The Vast White Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball. He said, "Rayquaza, it's all up to you now. Use Hyper Beam full power!" Rayquaza fired a massive Hyper Beam. Ash said, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again!" Pikachu fired a beam of electricity. May said, "Venasaur, use Solar Beam again!" Venasaur fired a beam of white and green energy. The attacks collided and began pushing each other. Fermin said, "Come on Rayquaza. You can do it!" Ash and May said, "Let's go guys. We believe in you!" The attacks began to push each other left and right. Rayquaza, being a legendary, made its Hyper Beam more powerful. The beam pushed the Solar Beam and Thunderbolt back. The attacks met Pikachu and Venusaur. The two Pokémon were pushed back few feet.

The three Pokémon were panting heavily. Just then, Rayquaza fell to the ground. It then had swirly eyes. Fermin was stunned. His mouth was open and his were wide. He said, "Y-Y-You... b-b-beat... m-m-me. How is that possible?" He dropped to his knees. He looked down and said, "You managed to beat me." He then started to laugh. "Tomorrow, you will be the one losing. Blastoise, return." The Shellfish Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball. A lightning bolt struck him and the storm cloud went back to Mt. Silver.

**End of rival theme**

May said, "Venusaur, return." The Seed Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball. Pikachu then went towards Ash. The Mouse Pokémon jumped onto his shoulder. Ash said, "We beat him. I hope we can win the second battle tomorrow." May said, "Yeah. Let's get our Pokémon healed." Ash nodded. Just then, the storm cloud appeared and a lightning bolt struck the ground. Then the storm went back to Mt. Silver. Ash and May were both looking at the item on the ground where the lightning bolt struck. A medical kit.

**I made this chapter easily. When Christmas shows up, I will make a Pokémon Christmas Special. Featuring Ash and May's family in The Ketchum Halloween. Remember, I will give the description of the kids at the end of the this story. I've been thinking on making a sequel for The Big Battle. I don't know if I should make one or not. Tell me what you guys think. Please read and review. This is MetaKnight0011 signing off. Hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving last month.**

_**Chapter 16  
>TUBBB Part 4!<strong>_


	18. The Ultimate Big Battle Begins Part 4!

**Now this will be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

_**Chapter 16  
>TUBBB Part 4!<strong>_

_(Flashback)_

_"Y-Y-You... b-b-beat... m-m-me. How is that possible" He dropped to his knees. He looked down and said, "You managed to beat me." He then started to laugh. "Tomorrow, you will be the one losing. Blastoise, return." The Shellfish Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball. A lightning bolt struck him and the storm cloud went back to Mt. Silver._

_(End of flashback)_

It was now noon as Ash, May, Dark, Jeff, and Wulfreign prepared for phase II. Jeff said, "What Pokémon do you guys think he's going to use?" Wulfreign said, "I guess more legendaries." Dark said, "I guess you're right. He will use legendaries." Ash said, "I wonder why he caught them." May said, "I wonder why too." Wulfreign looked up and saw the storm cloud coming towards Pallet Town. He said, "He's coming." The other four looked up and saw the storm cloud. Ash said, "Is that storm cloud the only way of transportation for him?" May said, "I guess so." Then lightning bolt struck the ground. When it did, Fermin appeared, but he was wearing some sort of gloves. The five looked at the gloves and Ash and May thought that the gloves looked familiar. The gloves had some sort of spherical gem on the back side and had a weird design. The lines on it were yellow. Fermin said, "Are you guys ready to battle?" Ash said, "You bet we're ready!" Fermin said, "Okay." Ash said, "Come on out, Torterra!" In a flash of light, a creature that resembled a turtle and an ankylosaurus appeared.

It possess a giant, flat-looking shell that resembles those of the ankylosaurus. Upon this shell rests a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, gray-colored stony extensions resembling mountain peaks. The shell also has a patterning of brown, resembling soil, next to the tree, and a white rim that forms a continuation on the front of the shell, the feature most resembling a baseball diamond. The upper portions of its body and its lower jaw are green, and they bear two large spikes, like the ones on their shell, that jut out of the sides of their heads making it look somewhat like an Ankylosaurus. Its eyes are encircled by a black ring and bearing small red pupils. Its mouth is jagged and at the end of their snout is a dark brown beak, giving them the appearance of a snapping turtle. Its thick, tree trunk-like legs are massive and powerful in order to hold up their enormous, heavy bodies. It bear four toes on each of their legs, which appear as if they are actually jagged stones, with three in the front and one on the heel.

May said, "Here we go, Venusaur!" In a flash of light, the all too familiar Seed Pokémon appeared. Dark said, "Let's show him what we've got, Pidgeot!" In a flash of light, a large bird appeared. The feathers on its head-crest are nearly as long as its body, and are yellow and red. Its tail feathers are red colored. Its underbelly is a tan color. And it has black markings around its eyes. Wulfreign said, "Assist me now, Salamence!" In a flash of light, a dragon-like creature appeared. It has large red wings. Although its mostly covered in blue, it also possess accentuations of red and gray coloration. The red-colored portions of its body include its aforementioned wings, eyebrows, neck, and the undersides of its tail and limbs. The gray portions include its lower jaw and its belly, the latter of which appears armored in a similar manner to the shell in possessed as a Shelgon. It also has three spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face similar to the external gills of some salamanders. Jeff said, "Lead me to victory, Galvantula!"

In a flash of light, a yellow/blue spider-like creature appeared. It has four simple eyes located in the middle of its forehead, nestled between two larger eyes which have pupils. It have a jagged purple stripe on its back; its underside is also purple. Its connecting leg segments, as well as their single-toed feet, are dark blue in coloration. Spiky, hairy blue features fringe its abdomens. Fermin was looking at the Pokémon the five chose. He said, "Nice choices. But will they be able to take down my choice. Let's show them who's boss, Jirachi!" The moment Fermin said Jirachi, Ash, May, Brock, and Max's eyes widened. Fermin then threw some sort black and purple-colored Poké Ball into the air. In a flash of light, a small creature with a part of a star on its head appeared. It has short stubby limbs. Its arms have flaps that look like long sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam. It has triangles on its face, under its eyes. The triangles resemble tears or clown makeup. It appears to be wearing a three point yellow/light gold headdress that has a metallic gleam and resembles a star. On each of the three points is a tag. On its back are two streamers. The Wish Pokémon's skin color is darkened.

Max yelled, "Jirachi!" Fermin said, "Jirachi, use Double-Edge!" Since everyone was distracted by Max yelling, they didn't notice that Jirachi attacked Torterra, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Salamence, and Galvantula. Fermin said, "Jirachi, use Zen Headbutt!" Jirachi lowered its head and went towards Torterra. Ash said, "Torterra, use Energy Ball!" Torterra opened its mouth and released a green ball of energy at Jirachi. The Wish Pokémon dodged the attack and hit the Continent Pokémon. May said, "Venusaur, use Razor Leaf!" The Seed Pokémon launched multiple razor-sharp leaves from the leaves on its back. Dark said, "Pidgeot, use Twister!" The Bird Pokémon flapped its wings and created a twister which was combined by Razor Leaf. Wulfreign said, "Salamence, use Flamethrower!" The Dragon Pokémon unleashed the beam of fire, which then combined with Razor Leaf and Twister. Jeff said, "Galvantula, use Electro Ball!" The EleSpider Pokémon formed an orb of yellow and orange electricity with yellow electric sparks around it in front of its mouth. It then fired the orb. The orb combined with Razor Leaf, Flamethrower and Twister. Fermin said, "Jirachi, use Psychic!" Jirachi's eyes glowed light blue and the combination attack glowed light blue. The Wish Pokémon then made the attacks go to the Seed, Bird, Dragon, and EleSpider Pokémon. The Pokémon groaned in pain as they were hit by super effective moves.

Fermin said, "Jirachi, use Doom Desire!" Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Doom Desire. Then out of nowhere, someone shouted, "Kingler, use Bubble!" The some bubbles appeared and where about to hit Jirachi.

**Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while. You guys don't want to know what happened to me at the hospital in Las Cruces. I think this story is doing pretty good. I was thinking on making a tournament. It's going to have 18 people competing with 8 Pokémon. I don't if I should do the tournament or not. Tell me what you guys think. PichuAuraGuardian18, please update Pokémon Fusion Warriors. It's an awesome story. Who's the person that told Kingler to use Bubble on Jirachi? What kind of Poké Ball was Fermin using? What other Pokémon does he have? If one of you guys gets all the questions right, and if I do the tournament thing, then I will give your OC's Pokémon unlimited power. Which will last until the final round of the tournament, which will have my OC and his legendary Pokémon, and the storm cloud. There is a new reason why I hadn't updated. It's because I've watched this one anime called Kissxsis. It seems more for adults, but I don't care. It's too funny. You guys need to watch it cause its funny as hell. I won't make any more chapters until I get more reviews. Tune in next time for another chapter of The Big Battle! Happy late New Years. This is MetaKnight0011 signing off.**

_**Chapter 17  
>TUBBB Part 5!<strong>_


	19. NOT A CHAPTER 3

**ATTENTION READERS! I have an important announcement to make! I won't make another chapter of The Big Battle until you guys answer the three questions that were in **_**Chapter 16: TUBBB Part 4!**_

**Here are the questions:**

**Who's the person that told Kingler to use Bubble on Jirachi?**

**What kind of Poké Ball was Fermin using?**

**What other Pokémon does he have?**

**Those are the questions. You don't have to answer the third one if you want to. If you get them right, then I'll make another chapter for The Big Battle. Since yesterday was Valentine's Day, I forgot to make a short story about Advanceshipping. I will work on it. The Ketchum Christmas and The Ketchum Halloween were short stories. They took place after the events of The Big Battle. Read all the chapters of The Big Battle so you guys can guess the answers.**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**


	20. NOT A CHAPTER 4

**Attention Readers!**

**On April 3, it's going to be a very important day to me. So on that day I will update The Big Battle. You can still guess the answers that was on The Big Battle. You can guess or I can give you guys the answers in the next chapter. Tell me in the reviews. It's been a long time since I updated the story. Read Chapter 12: Three Against Four!, it will give you guys a hint on who ordered Kingler to use Bubble on Dark Jirachi. I'm leaving to Spain on April 7th, so be sure to review The Big Battle and my other stories. Oh and if you guys read my recent short story, "A Valentine's Day Special" you could probably guess what happened to Ash, what was the metal object May was holding, and who was the figure outside the Ketchum Residence. Hope you guys are excited that I'll be updating The Big Battle.**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**


	21. The Ultimate Big Battle Begins Part 5!

**Since no one got the right answers for the questions, I guess I will have to tell you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

_**Chapter 17  
>TUBBB Part 5!<strong>_

_(Flashback)_

_Fermin said, "Jirachi, use Doom Desire!" Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Doom Desire. Then out of nowhere, someone shouted, "Kingler, use Bubble!" Then some bubbles appeared and where about to hit Jirachi._

_(End of flashback)_

Everyone looked to where the sound of the voice came from. When they found out, Ash's eyes widened. It was man who was wearing an orange business suit. It was Giovanni! When the Bubble attack was about to hit Jirachi, a lightning bolt was shot through the attack, which popped upon impact, and hit Kingler. When everyone turned to see where the lightning bolt was, their eyes widened.

**Too short of a chapter huh? Don't worry, there will be more. Where did the lightning bolt came from? Take a guess in the reviews. So the person who told Kingler to use Bubble was Giovanni. Tune in next time for another chapter of The Big Battle! This is MetaKnight0011 signing off. Please review.**

_**Chapter 18  
>TUBBB Part 6!<strong>_


	22. The Ultimate Big Battle Begins Part 6!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

_Chapter 18  
>TUBBB Part 6!<em>

_(Flashback)_

_When the Bubble attack was about to hit Jirachi, a lightning bolt shot through the attack, which popped upon impact and hit Kingler. When everyone turned to see where the lightning bolt came from, their eyes widened._

_(End of flashback)_

On the opposite side of the battlefield, a green-clothed teen held out his hand, which was smoking from the palm. When he noticed everyone staring at him, he said, "Thought you guys weren't surprised that I can fire lightning bolts from my hands." They then noticed that he wasn't wearing one of the gloves. He said, "I pulled the glove off my hand and threw it away. Since everyone was too distracted by the appearance of Giovanni and the lightning bolt that came out of Fermin's palm, they didn't notice that Jirachi was up in the sky with Torterra, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Salamence, and Galvantula. It left behind a silver streak. Then it lets off pulses of multitude of colors and soared high into the sky. Then an explosion occurred and five white streams came flying down. Then another explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared the five Pokémon where knocked out. Just then, Jirachi came floating down. The Trainers returned their Pokémon.

**Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald-Antagonist Battle Music**

Ash said, "I can't believe we didn't even notice that." Fermin said, "None of us noticed it. We should've paid attention to the battle. Go Genesect!" He threw a Dark Ball in the air. In a flash of light, a purple insect-like being appeared. Its entire body looks like it's made out of metal. It has a saucer-shaped head, two large red eyes, and a small white part that looks like a mouth and a vent. It had some sort of cannon on its back. Ash said, "Come on out, Torkoal!" In a flash of light, a red-brown turtle appeared. There's a black rock-like shell on its back with what appears to be holes that glow a red warmth. It had gray-black bands on its legs and neck. It has a long neck and its eyes appear to be closed. When it came out the Poké Ball, it released some smoke that came from its nostrils and the top of its shell.

May said, "Go, Beautifly!" In a flash of light, a butterfly-like Pokémon. It's body appears to be mostly black. It has a long, curled black proboscis, large blue eyes and black antennae extending out of its head. The face, underside, and four stubby limbs are gray in coloration. The wings are colorful and large, the yellow markings appear to be the largest, with accentuations of red and blue. The rim of the wings have a line of yellow on the edge, and the lower pair of wings has a long, round-tipped extension. Dark said, "Let's go, Riolu!" In a flash of light, a small, blue, dog-like creature appeared. Its legs and torso black-colored. Its tail is blue and the collar on its neck is yellow. It has rounded bumps on its forearms. It has red eyes and what appears to be a black mask.

**That's all I can get out for now. I'll be leaving in a couple of hours to go to Spain. Please review and favorite the story. If you liked this story, then you can go read my other Pokémon stories. Everyone was distracted that they didn't even notice that Dark Jirachi used the Doom Desire move already. It was obvious that my OC shot the lightning bolt. He has a storm cloud following him and he uses the lightning strikes to help him and use them to bring him inside the storm cloud. I'll be gone for 11 or 15 days. This is MetaKnight0011 signing off. Tune in next for another chapter of The Big Battle.**

_**Chapter 19  
>TUBBB Part 7!<strong>_


	23. The Ultimate Big Battle Begins Part 7!

**I'm back. I didn't get any reviews for ten days. I checked my story when I'm in the hotels in Spain. Free Wi-Fi. I came to the United States on Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

_Chapter 19  
>TUBBB Part 7!<em>

_(Flashback)_

_Ash said, "I can't believe we didn't even noticed that." Fermin said, "None of us noticed it. We should've paid attention to the battle. Go Genesect!" Ash said, "Come on out, Torkoal!" May said, "Go, Beautifly!" Dark said, "Let's go, Riolu!"_

_(End of flashback)_

Wulfreign said, "Show them who's boss, Eggbird!" In a flash of light, a bird with the body of an egg appeared. It's covered in white, downy feathers and has broad, triangle-shaped wings. Its underbelly is dotted with the small red and blue triangular spots. It has very small feet which are set close together. It has a three-pointed crest. The middle point is all white while the left and right spikes are tipped in blue and red respectively. Jeff said, "Lead me to victory, Kabutops!" In a flash of light, a weird-looking creature appeared. It's brown colored and its underbelly is white colored. The head appears to look like a sort of flat shell of a horseshoe crab. It has two long legs and two toes. Two long sharp claws extend from the creature's exoskeleton. There are six hard spikes going down on the back of its neck, three on each side that lead down towards the beginning of its tail. Its head is covered in a rock-hard, semicircle-shaped armor. A stiff, brown tail protrudes from its back.

Fermin then threw something into Genesect's back and said, "Here Genesect! Show them your powerful Water-Type Techno Blast!" The cannon on the Paleozoic Pokémon's fired beam of water . Ash said, "Torkoal, use Flamethrower!" May said, Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" Dark said, "Riolu, use Force Palm!" Wulfreign said, "Eggbird, use Aura Sphere!" Jeff said, "Kabutops, use Slash!" The Coal Pokémon opened its mouth and unleashed the beam of fire. The Butterfly Pokémon flaps its wings and a wind with silver crescents in it are released and are going to hit the Water-Type Techno Blast. The Emanation Pokémon then ran to the Paleozoic Pokémon. The Jubilee Pokémon put its wings together created a light blue ball of energy. Eggbird then fired it at the Techno Blast. The Shellfish Pokémon ran to Genesect and was about to slash it with its claws until Fermin made a command. "Genesect, use Hyper Beam!" The Paleozoic Pokémon fired a beam of pink and white energy from its back cannon. Dark and Jeff said, "Dodge it!" They were too late. They were at a point blank range and got sent flying.

The Techno Blast, Flamethrower, Silver Wind, and Aura Sphere collided and made an explosion. The smoke cleared and the Pokémon looked battle ready. Fermin said, "So. Your Pokémon managed to stay strong after those two attacks. Looks we'll have to try harder. Genesect, use Bug Buzz!" Genesect then emitted red sound waves at the five Pokémon. Torkoal lowered its head started shaking it. Riolu puts its paws on its ears and closed its eyes. Beautifly went flying around with its eyes closed. Eggbird was doing the same thing. Kabutops was slashing at the air with its eyes closed. Fermin then said, "Now, Genesect, use Magnet Bomb!" Just then, a silver metallic blue orb appears in front of Genesect's mouth/vent. It then fired the orb, which split into 5 orbs and stuck to each Pokémon. Multiple explosions occurred. When smoke cleared the five Pokémon were knocked out. "Impressive. The Magnet Bomb defeated Torkoal, Beautifly, Riolu, Eggbird, and Kabutops." The Trainers recalled their Pokémon.

**Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum-Antagonist Battle Music**

Ash said, "We can defeat you! I choose you, Krookodile!" In a flash of light, a big, red crocodile-like creature appeared.

**That's Chapter 19. I came back on April 17th. Spain was awesome. I wished I lived there. Too bad I don't understand Spanish that much. My first and last name came from Spain. My mom's ancestors came from Spain. I forgot which century. I made a Power Rangers FanFiction story. You guys should check it out if you like Power Rangers. I'll try to do more on the next chapter. Next month in June, I'll be gone again. This time in Italy, Sicily and Greece. I can't wait. I want to try the pasta in Italy. The plane rides I took gave me headaches. It felt as if I was on a roller coaster. When I got a window seat, I close my window because I'm scared of heights. When I got a full row to myself, I'll just be happy that no one gets to sit with me. I forgot one thing. I don't know if it's gonna be shocking or not. But I have to tell you guys. I'm starting to lose faith in AdvanceShipping. I have no idea how. It seems to me that will never be an AdvanceShipping episodes. I know there are some with AdvanceShipping hints. If I lose faith in Advanceshipping, then I won't be able to finish this story or make any other short stories about Ash and May. Tune in next time for another chapter of The Big Battle! This is MetaKnight0011 signing off.**

_**Chapter 20  
>TUBBB Part 8!<strong>_


	24. NOT A CHAPTER 5

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**I will be gone for 3 weeks in Europe. I'm leaving on June 12th. Please review when I'm gone. If you guys want me to make more chapters, then I'll need a lot of reviews. I'll be in Italy, Sicily and Greece. If guys have a chance, then please check out my "Power Rangers Predators" story if you guys like Power Rangers. Please review.**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**


	25. The Ultimate Big Battle Begins Part 8!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

_Chapter 20  
>TUBBB Part 8!<em>

_(Flashback)_

_Just then, a silver metallic blue orb appears in front of Genesect's mouth/vent. It then fired the orb, which split into 5 orbs and stuck to each Pokémon. Multiple explosions occurred. When the smoke cleared the five Pokémon were knocked out. "Impressive. The Magnet Bomb defeated Torkoal, Beautiful, Riolu, Eggbird and Kabutops." The Trainers recalled their Pokémon._

_Ash said, "We can defeat you! I choose you, Krookodile!" In a flash of light, a big, red crocodile-like creature appeared._

_(End of flashback)_

A large terracotta-colored crocodile was standing on its hind legs. It had gray-black stripes around its stomach, arms, tail, and snout. Its feet have are black and have three claws on each foot. Its hands have three fingers that end in a claw on each digit. Around its eyes, there is a black area resembling a bandit's mask, or a stylized pair of sunglasses. It has a periwinkle belly. May said, "Go Munchlax!" In a flash of light, a teal-colored Pokémon with a cream-colored spot on its chest appeared. Its round head is teal on the top half while the bottom half the head is cream-colored. It has big round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five fingers on its hands and its cream-colored feet have three clawed toes. It has two pointy teeth that are sticking out of its mouth. Dark said, "I need help now, Lairon!" In a flash of light, a stocky, armored grey and silver-colored Pokémon appeared. Its upper half of its body is silver while the other is dark grey. The color of its eyes are sky blue. Its back is covered with segments of iron armor, each with a high ridge and dark round holes. The sides of its lower jaw have several flat protrusions, and two teeth are visible from its mouth. It has two pronged metal bands on its legs. The top is grey while other is silver. Wulfreign said, "Let's go, Axeguy!" In a flash of light, a terrifying, bipedal yellow-green armor-wearing Pokémon appeared. It has darkish yellow-green color covering its back while most on the front, black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as its red talons claws. It has a large black and red scythe/ax-like tusks coming out of its upper jaw on the sides of its mouth. It has medium sized eyes with red irises and black pupils. There is a ridged plate-like skin going up from its back to its head region. It has solid armor and the legs and its tail have a divided line pattern. Its arms are quite small and it has three small red claws on its small, circular hands. On its arms are two oval-shaped triceps, biceps, and circular elbows. It has three toes on its feet with red talons on each toe. Jeff said, "Let's show them what we've got, Rotom!" In a flash of light, a small orange Pokémon appeared. It has the shape of a lightning rod and it has a white-bluish aura around it. It has lightning bolt-shaped arms. Its teeth, along with its unique blue eyes, have a dividing line across them.

Fermin smirked at them. "You chose them? A good decision, but not good enough. Here we go, Lugia!" In a flash of light, a large Pokémon with the combination of a dragon, plesiosaur, and a bird appeared. Most of its body is pale silver-white and its underside is blue. It has a ridged mouth. Its head has a point on its back and its eyes have dark blue spikes on them. It has a long, slender neck and a smooth, streamlined body. It has dark blue plate-like protrusions that run down the length of its back, and two smaller ones on the end of its tail. Its large wings seem to resemble hands. Just like Jirachi's skin tone, its skin tone has also darkened. Fermin said, "Lugia, use Hydro Pump!" The Diving Pokémon opened its mouth and unleashed a powerful beam of water.

"Krookodile, use Stone Edge!" The red crocodile's body becomes surrounded in white light. The white energy then separates from the body and becomes two rings of white pointed energy orbs, which are orbiting its body. The white light that's surrounding the orbs faded and the orbs turned into gray rocks. "Munchlax, use Solar Beam!" Munchlax then starts gather white streaks of energy in its mouth. "Lairon, use Protect!" A green shield appeared and covered Lairon. "Axeguy, use Giga Impact!" The Haxorus's body became surrounded by an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it now faces Dark Lugia. Haxorus shot itself at the Diving Pokémon. A purple orb with spiraling yellow streaks around it appeared around its body. "Rotom, use Electro Ball!" The Plasma Pokémon held out its 'arms' and a ball of electricity appeared. It then launched the ball. The attacks met and made an explosion. The smoke cleared and Dark Lugia looked very irritated. "Lugia, use Aeroblast!" Lugia opened its mouth and gathered blue energy. It fired a massive beam of energy at the 5 Pokémon.

"Krookodile, use Dragon Claw!" The claws of one of the Intimidation Pokémon's hands glowed light blue as it went towards the Dark Diving Pokémon. "Munchlax, use Focus Punch!" Munchlax's fist glowed light blue as it charged towards Dark Lugia. "Lairon, use Metal Sound!" The armored half of the Iron Armor Pokemon glows white. It then emitted blue sound waves. "Axeguy, use Outrage!" The Axe Jaw Pokemon's body is surrounded by a fiery red aura as it charged towards the Dark Legendary Pokémon. "Rotom, use Charge!" The Plasma Pokemon's body is then surrounded by sparks of electricity.

Krookodile, Munchlax, and Axeguy went head on against the extremely powerful Aeroblast. An explosion occurred.

**I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to type this. I had a busy year. I went to Ireland, England, and France this April and it was amazing. I took a lot of photos. I've watched some animes. Like Please Teacher!, Please Twins!, Heaven's Lost Property, and Highschool Of The Dead. I read a manhwa called Unbalance X Unbalance and I have to say, it was truly amazing. A 19-year old Korean student falls for his 26-year old teacher. Glad they're together at the end. I also the manga comics of HLP, PT, PT2, and H.O.T.D.. So enough about that, I'll be heading to England, France, and Italy next summer. I'm deciding if I should make a H.O.T.D. Fanfic or not. Check out my Power Rangers fanfic if you guys like Power Rangers. So please review and let me know what you think about this story. Tune in next time for another chapter of The Big Battle! This is MetaKnight0011 signing off.**

_**Chapter 21  
>TUBBB Part 9!<strong>_


End file.
